Turmoil at Hogwarts
by kravenclaw
Summary: Nobody at Hogwarts can seem to get along. So Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore decide to...well, what do they decided to do? This is G/D. Please R/R! Chapter 13 is now up!!
1. Default Chapter

Turmoil at Hogwarts

  
  


Disclaimer-I own none of the characters or Hogwarts or anything. All I own is the plot.

  
  


"Get out of my way, Weasel!" said the ever unpleasant Draco Malfoy.

"Shut up, you stupid deatheater!" Yelled the very angree Ginny Weasley.

They two students were pulling out their wands and were about to start cursing each other when a voice said, "What do you two think you're doing?"

"Umm, nothing Professor McGonagall," Ginny said.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe, Miss Weasley. Ten points from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Also detention for both of you, 11 o'clock in my room." Professor McGonagall said. "And Professor Dumbledore will hear of this since it's not the first time you two have been caught breaking rules." 

Draco and Ginny had been caught at least three times this year fighting in the corridor. They weren't the only students at Hogwarts that couldn't seem to get along. Students in all of the houses could be found arguing in the corridors, dueling in unused classrooms, and even fist fighting. For the first time in Hogwarts history, none of the houses could get along with each other. Sure, there had always been rivalries between certain houses, but now, none of the houses could get along with each other. Teachers frequently had to break up fights and were handing out detentions right and left.

When Professor McGonagall went to see Dumbledore in his office she was very upset. "What's wrong Professor?" Dumbledore asked.

"Draco Malfoy and Virginia Weasley were fighting in the corridors again," Professor McGonagall said.

"Were they? Those two fight liked cats and dogs." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Yes and it's not just them. It's all of the students. I can't even count the number of fights I've had to break up these past few months. We've got to do something to stop the fighting between the houses!"

"I know, I've been trying to think of a solution, but I haven't come up with one yet," Dumbledore said. "If you think of anything be sure to let me know, right away."

"Yes, I'll be sure to let you know if I have any ideas. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late." Professor McGonagall said.

"Goodbye Minerva."

"Goodbye Dumbledore."

  
  


A/N- sorry this chapter was so short. I'll get the next chapter up right away. Well, right after I write it anyway. But I'll only post it if I get reviews. So, please, please, please, review. Oh, and you can review my other stories too. Hint Hint. I've only had one reviewer, boo hoo hoo, I'm so sad. Oh, and if you can't tell already this will be Ginny and Draco.


	2. Detention

Turmoil at Hogwarts

  
  


Chapter 2-Detention

  
  


Disclaimer-I don't own any of the characters, or Hogwarts, they all belong to J.K. Rowlings. I only own the plot.

  
  


A/N-I changed the censor because of the language. Just thought I'd tell ya.

  
  


"Goodbye everybody. I've got to go to Professor McGonagall's room to serve my detention," Ginny told her fellow Gryffindors.

"Oh, I feel so sorry for your Ginny. I'm glad I don't have detention with Malfoy. I don't think I could handle it," Ginny's good friend, Hermione Granger said.

"Try not to kill him, Gin. I don't want you to get expelled," Ginny's brother Ron said.

"I'll try not to. I just need to keep in mind what mum would do to me. See you guys later. I've got to go, otherwise I'll be late." Ginny said.

"Goodbye!" Hermione called after her. 

Ginny arrived at professor McGonagall's classroom right on time. Draco was already there and was sitting at a desk at the front of the room. Ginny sat down at a desk next to his and together they waited for the professor to arrive. About five minutes later Professor McGonagall walked in. 

The professor said, "Your detention will be to take these letters, address, and seal them. Then you will go to the owlery and use the school owls to send the letters. Now both of you, give me your wands. There will be no help from magic." Draco and Ginny reluctantly handed over their wands. "Well, you'd better get started. I'll be in my office if you need anything. Goodbye." Then she walked out of the room.

"Come on Weasel. Get over here and help me address these envelopes," Draco snarled.

"Shut up you stupid git!" Ginny shouted.

"Oh no, is the little Weasel getting mad? And there's no big brother her to protect you. Not even your boyfriend Potty or the mudblood. What are you going to do now?" Draco said.

Ginny, who was becoming more and more angry every time Draco insulted her friends and family, finally snapped. She punched Draco square on the jaw. Draco stumbled backwards because of the blow to his face. He had a look of disbelief on his face. Ginny looked at him and then started working on addressing an envelope.

"I can't believe you hit me. You stupid bitch. I ought to..." Draco said with his voice filled with anger.

"You ought to start working on these envelopes so that we'll be finished before morning." Ginny said even though Draco was still staring angrily at her. "Don't give me that look, Malfoy. You know you deserved to be hit. I wasn't going to just stand there and let you insult my family and friends."

Draco grabbed her by the collar of her robes and pulled her close to him. She had to lift her head up to look him in the eyes because he was almost a foot taller than her. "Don't you ever, ever do that again." Draco threatened.

"Or what, you'll kill me? I could believe that, you being the deatheater that you are!" Ginny said angrily while trying to break free from his grasp.

"You don't know anything about me. So don't try and tell me who I am or what I would do, Draco released her and walked over to the table where the letters were stacked and began addressing them.

"No Malfoy, you don't know anything about me, or my family!" Ginny said.

"Oh shut up, Weasley. Just get to work. I want to get to bed before morning and the sooner I can stop seeing your ugly face, the better off I'll be." Draco said.

"Screw you Malfoy!" Ginny said but when Draco didn't say anything back, Ginny started working on the letters. 

After about an hour Ginny said, "Have you noticed that these letters are being sent to our parents?"

"Yes, it's probably a letter telling them to send us Christmas presents." Draco said.

"Wouldn't they have already sent those letters? Christmas is only a week away," Ginny said.

"I don't know. Open one of the letters up if you're so curious. That'll answer your question." Draco said.

Ginny opened up one of the letters that was on the table but there was nothing written on it," There's nothing on," she told Draco.

"They probably used some kind of ink that would only show up when the person it's addressed to opens it. They must not have wanted us to know what's going on," Draco said.

"Yes, that's probably true." Ginny said.

"I'm going to owl my father as soon as we're finished. He'll tell me what's going on." Draco said.

"Dumbledore will probably announce it, if it's something that involves us students." Ginny said.

The two worked for the rest of the night. Well almost anyway, they got done at around 3:00 in the morning. Draco owled his father when they were done with their detention and Ginny went back to the dormitory to go to sleep. But neither of them could sleep when they got to their dorms, they were still wondering what the letters said and why they weren't allowed to know what was happening.

  
  


A/N-Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I just wanted to thank my 3 reviewers. 

Thank you for reviewing Lucia, I'm glad you're interested in my story and here's the next chapter for you! 

Thank you for reviewing Crystal Wolf-I reviewed your story so be sure to read my review, it's the longest one I've ever written. Oh, and as for you not getting any reviews, you have more reviews than I do. Hee, Hee.

Thank you Jilly-Anne for reviewing my story. I'll send you the next chapter that I write, okay? I really do need a beta reader, thanks for offering to be mine!

  
  


Oh, and to everyone else who's reading this fic, thanks for reading it, and please, please, please review, kay?


	3. The announcement

Disclaimer-J.K Rowlings owns all of the characters Hogwarts and everything else in this fic. I own the plot.

  
  


Turmoil at Hogwarts

  
  


Chapter 3-The announcement

  
  


Ginny woke up the next morning feeling very tired, which wasn't a big surprise because she had only gotten three or four hours of sleep the night before. She got ready and made her way down to breakfast. Ginny was about halfway done with her food when Dumbledore stood up. The students in the Great Hall quieted down and Dumbledore began to speak. "As you know there has been great conflict between the houses. This is unacceptable for a school as that is as prestigious as Hogwarts is. Your classmates should be your friends not your enemies. They should be there to help you when you have a problem to fix. The time you spend here at Hogwarts should leave you with pleasant memories and stories, not with rivalries and resentfulness. The only way we can achieve anything is to learn to work with other people, which means that you students have to settle your differences. The other professors and I feel that you can not get along together without being helped out by us professors. So, none of you students will be allowed to go home over Christmas break. Your parents have been notified and have signed permission slips. The reason that you will not be going home for Christmas is because you will be split into groups and your group will be staying together in a different city or town for one month. The groups are composed of students from each of the houses. Each group will contain seven students. Forth through Seventh Year students will be staying in groups together and First through Third Year students will be staying together. You will have to learn to work together during this month and hopefully you will be making new friends. The groups will be posted outside of the Great Hall and you will receive a letter that further explains this excursion during your first hour class."

After Dumbledore was done speaking he sat down in his chair and began speaking to all of the other professors.

Ginny who was sitting by Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly finished her breakfast. When they were all done eating the four Gryffindors walked outside of the Great Hall to look at the list of groups. There was a very large group of people looking at the lists so it took a few minutes for them to push their way to the front of the crowd.

Ginny was not very pleased when she saw the other people in her group. Well, one person in particular. 

"Oh no, My group is absolutely terrible!" Hermione said.

"Can't be as bad as my group!" Harry said.

"No, I think mine's the worst of all," Ron said.

"Let's compare people in our groups," said Ginny. "I know that I have the worst group of all."

"I've got Vincent Crabbe-Slytherin, George Weasley, who will keep me sane, Katie Bell, Mandy Brocklehurst..." Harry said.

"Who's Mandy Brocklehurst?" Ron asked.

"She's that really snobby girl from Ravenclaw. You know, the one who is never wrong." Hermione said.

"Oh yah, I know who your talking about. She's not that bad," Ron said.

"You just think she's pretty," Hermione said.

"Anyway," said Harry, "I also have Hannah Abott- Hufflepuff, and Millicent Bulstrode-Slytherin." Harry finished.

"Eww, Vincent Crabbe and Millicent Bulstrode! I feel sorry for you!" Hermione said.

"I've got Roger Davies- Ravenclaw, Fred Weasley, Justin Finch-Fletchley-Hufflepuff, Alicia Spinett, Padma Patil-Ravenclaw, and Pansy Parkinson-Slytherin." Hermione said.

"Pansy Parkinson, have fun, Herm!" Ron said.

"Well, who's in your group, Ron?" Harry asked.

"I've got Gregory Goyle-Slytherin, Parvati Patil, Cho Chang-Ravenclaw..." Ron said.

"You've got Cho in your group? That's not fair! I wish that I could switch you groups." Harry interrupted.

"Sorry Harry. Anyway, I also have Angelina Johnson, Ernie Macmillon-Hufflepuff, and Colin Creavy in my group. Do you still want to trade me groups, Harry?" Ron said.

"Uh, I don't know. I don't think I could put up with Colin for a whole month, even if Cho was in my group. You have been quiet, Ginny. Who's in your group?" Harry asked.

"Seamus Finnigan, Lee Jordan, Lavender Brown, Susan Bones-Hufflepuff, Terry Boot-Ravenclaw, and Draco Malfoy-Slytherin," Ginny said sounding unenthusiastic.

"It'll be okay Ginny, you will only be staying for a month and there wil be other people staying with you," Hermione said trying to sound reassuring.

"We'll have Seamus and Lee make sure that Draco Malfoy stays away from you. They will make sure that you're okay. Don't worry about him, Ginny. Everything is going to turn out just fine," Ron said.

"Well, I guess if Lee and Seamus are going to stay in the same house as me, I won't have anything to worry about," Ginny said and gave the others a small smile. "Besides, I can take care of myself. I won't let him mess with me." Then Ginny looked down at her watch."Oh,no!" She said. "I'm going to be late for potions!"

"You better run Ginny, you don't want to get detention with Snape," Harry said.

Ginny took off running down the hall but took the time to yell over her shoulder, "See you guys at lunch!"

Ginny didn't arrive late to Snape's class, which was a very fortunate thing because Snape was in a very foul mood. She took a seat next to Colin Creavy and pulled out her potions book.

Snape walked around the classroom and handed every student a piece of paper. When he was through handing out the papers he said, "Professor Dumbledore told me to pass these letters out to all of you students and the rest of the class time we have we will spend discussing them. Start reading the letters now."

Ginny looked at the note that was on her desk. It said

Dear Miss Ginny Weasley,

On December 22 you and the other six students in your group will be traveling by floo powder to a house near Dublin, Ireland. While at the house you will have to learn to work together with your group. Every few days a teacher will come by to see how well your group is doing and they will give you a grade. Your group will be supervised by a witch or wizard that will be staying with you while you are in Dublin. They will be able to award and take away points from your house.

Time will be spent with each person in your group and you will have to perform household tasks together. Homework will still be assigned during this trip and you will take tests on what you have learned when you return to Hogwarts.

These are the other six members of your group.

Susan Bones-Hufflepuff

Terry Boot-Ravenclaw

Lavender Brown-Gryffindor

Seamus Finnagin-Gryffindor

Lee Jordan-Gryffindor

Draco Malfoy-Slytherin

You will be leaving at 7:30 a.m. on the 22 of December. A list of supplies is located at the bottom of this page.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

  
  


List of Supplies

Plain work robes

Casual Robes

Dress robes

Winter cloak

Pointed black hat

all of your school books

wand

cauldron

telescope

  
  


Ginny looked around the room when she was finished reading her letter. None of the other students looked very happy about what their letters said. She saw that Colin was done reading his letter so she whispered, "Hey Colin, where are you going to stay?"

"I'll be staying in Manchester, England. Where are you staying?" Colin asked.

"Dublin, Ireland," she replied.

"Quiet students," Snape said sternly. "Are there any questions?" Snape spent the remainder of the hour answering questions. Ginny only halfheartedly listened to him because she spent most of the time trying to convince herself that she wouldn't have to see Draco very much and she could spend the majority of her time getting to know the other five members of the group better. After the end of class Ginny went and sat in the Gryffindor common room and was soon joined by Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Harry asked, "So where are you going to be staying at?"

"Dublin, Ireland," Ginny said.

"I'm going to Glasgon, Scotland," Harry said.

"I'll be in Manchester, England," Ron said.

"I know," said Ginny, "Colin told me."

"Where are you going, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Paris, France." Hermione said. "I really like it in France. I'm starting to get kind of excited about this trip."

"I'm not," Ginny said flatly.

Just then Seamus Finnigan walked up. "I'm glad you're in my group, Ginny." He said. "Have you ever been to Ireland before?"

"No, I haven't. Is it pretty?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yes, everything is green and flowers grow all over the place. Too bad you are going to see it in the winter though. It's not as pretty as it is in the summer." Seamus said.

"Ginny is a little bit worried about Malfoy, "Ron told Seamus.

"You don't have to worry about him. I'll make sure he doesn't try to mess with you." Seamus kindly said in a way that one of her brothers would talk to her.

"Thanks Seamus," Ginny said, "but I think that I can take care of him pretty well on my own. If he tries to mess with me, I might be forced to punch him again.

"I didn't know you hit him, Ginny. When did that happen?" Hermione asked.

"When we were serving our detention. I felt kind of bad after I hit him though. I've never really punched anyone before," Ginny said.

"I'm sure he deserved it," Seamus said.

"I guess you're right," Ginny said. "I'll see you guys later. I'm going to go upstairs to start deciding what I'm going to take to Ireland."

"That sounds like a good idea, Ginny." Hermione said, "I'm going to go start packing too."

"Bye Harry. Bye Ron. Bye Seamus. Bye Hermione." Ginny said.

"See you at dinner," Harry said.

Ginny walked up to her dorm room and was relieved to find it empty. She didn't fell like talking to anyone, which was the main reason why she left the common room. She wanted to just sit and think for a while. Spending a whole month with Draco Malfoy didn't seem like a very appealing trip. But Ginny was determined to have fun despite the fact that Draco Malfoy was going. She was hoping that Terry Boot and Susan Bones were nice people because she hd never talked to them before. Maybe she would become good friends with them. The prospect of making new friends cheered Ginny up a little bit. She had always enjoyed meeting new people even though at times she could be a little bit shy. Plus, if Ireland is as pretty as Seamus said, she would love staying there. The trip was becoming less unbearable to her the more she thought about it.

"I'm not going to let Draco Malfoy ruin this for me," Ginny thought aloud. "And maybe, he's not as bad as I think. No, that just going too far."

Ginny began pacing her bags with a newfound excitement.

A/N-I finally got this chapter finished. Sorry it took so long, I've had a very busy week. I tried to make this chapter long and to me it feels like I wrote too much. Please tell me what you think. I think that this is one of the worst chapters I've ever written, but that's just my opinion. Please R/R, I love getting reviews.

  
  


Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter two.

Summer Thyme, when I read your review it cracked me up. I never thought of anger management classes. Maybe I should work that into my story. J/K!

Saphire, I am so glad I convinced you to review, here's the next chapter. So how do you like it?

Aurora Riddle, I tried to make this chapter longer just for you, but I don't think that I did a very good job at. Oh, well I tried.

Draco's Princess, now you know what the letters say. Sorry I didn't write really, really fast. I had a busy week.

Rosandra May, sorry that you don't get many reviews. I'll review your story if you want me to, since you were kind enough to review mine.

Krissy, I hope that you like my idea on what the letters said.

Steph1, I tried to write more this time and I'm glad you like my story.

Lavender James, it seems like to me I kind of took away some the confidence that Ginny had. I could think of any other way to write this chapter. But, I promise that I'll make her more confident in the upcoming chapters.

May, well they haven't got together yet, but be patient and you'll find out how they do end up getting together.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Floo Powder

Disclaimer-J.K Rowlings owns all of the characters Hogwarts and everything else in this fic. I own the plot.

  
  


Turmoil at Hogwarts

  
  


Chapter 4-Floo Powder

  
  


On December 22 at 7:00 in the morning Ginny said goodbye to her brothers Fred, George, and Ron, and Harry and Hermione. As far as they knew they wouldn't be seeing each other until January 22.

"I'll see you in a month. Have fun Ginny," Fred said.

"I'll try. Don't get into too much trouble, Fred." Ginny said, giving her older brother a big smile. Then she shifted her gaze towards his twin and then said slyly, "Don't you get into any trouble either George."

  
  


"I would never get in trouble," George said. "But you need to worry about Fred. He's the troublemaker. I'm completely innocent."

"Innocent is probably the word that least describes you, George," Hermione said smiling but then her smile faded. "I'm going to miss you guys, except for you, Fred, I have to put up with you every single day."

"And you're glad that I'm in your group. Admit it Hermione," Fred teased.

"Alright, I guess I would miss you if you weren't in my group. And if you and Alicia Spinett weren't in my group I'd probably go crazy," Hermione said.

"See I told you Herm, you know you love me." Fred said teasingly.

"I wouldn't say that I love you. I would say... that I could tolerate you." Hermione said jokingly to Fred.

"Why do you have to be like that, Hermione?" Fred asked. "That was just plain cruel."

"I hate to break up you two fighting, but I've got to go." Ginny said then gave all of her friends and family big hugs goodbye.

"Well, I'll see you in exactly one month.""Bye Ginny!" They all said.

"See you guys later," Ginny said then picked up her bags and walked out the door. When she arrived at the fireplace in the Transfigurations room that she was supposed to be leaving from, all of the other members of her group were there, along with Professor McGonagall.

"Now that all of you students have arrived I want to talk to you. If we hear of any of you students misbehaving, then that student or students will be punished not only by Mrs. Gallagher, the witch in charge of your group, but you will also be serving detention when you are back at Hogwarts. I want you students to treat each other with respect and I want you to learn to get along with each other. While in Ireland you will be representing Hogwarts, so you are to be on your best behavior. Do you understand?" Professor McGonagall said looking at all of the students in the room.

They all shook their heads up and down, signaling that they understood.

"Good. Now, are you sure that you have everything that was on the list?" Professor McGonagall asked.

A girl named Susan Bones asked, "Am I allowed to bring my cat?"

"Yes you can bring it. Do you have it with you?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"No, can I please go get her, Professor?" Susan Bones asked.

"Yes, but do hurry." Professor McGonagall said impatiently. While Susan was gone Ginny talked to her brothers George and Fred's best friend, Lee Jordan. "Hi Lee," she said.

"Hi Ginny," Lee said. "Are you excited about going to Ireland.

"I don't know, I guess I'm a little bit excited. It'll just be weird being away from my brothers and Harry and Hermione. I'm used to somebody always watching over me and being there for me to talk to," Ginny said.

"It won't be too different. I'll be here," Lee said reassuringly.

"I know but, it's just different not having them around," Ginny said.

"Don't worry about it, kid. I'll take care of you," Lee said putting an arm around her.

"Thanks Lee," Ginny said even though she felt like he was treating her like she was only four years old.

"Fred and George asked me if I'd look out for you and make sure that Malfoy doesn't give you any shit. They are kind of worried about you. I think that it's going to be weird for them to not have you around to protect." Lee said to Ginny.

"I can take care of myself. I am almost 15 years old." Ginny said with just a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Lee didn't notice that she was getting annoyed with him and said, "You're not too old to have someone looking out for you and I don't mind making sure that nobody messes with you." Lee smiled at her until he heard someone laughing at him. He turned around and saw that Draco Malfoy was the person who was laughing.

"What are you laughing at, Malfoy?" Lee asked him.

"Oh nothing," Draco said with a smirk on his face. He had obviously caught the annoyance in Ginny's voice and also the reply that she got from Lee. "I was just laughing at how stupid you are."

Lee balled up his fists and was ready to use them on Draco when Ginny put her hand on his shoulders and pulled him back and said, "Don't worry about him Lee, he's not worth it."

"You right Ginny," Lee said and gave her a one armed hug.

Draco's smirk had faded into a scowl as he heard Ginny's remark and then watched Lee giver her a hug.

Susan Bones then rushed into the room with a white kitten in her hands.

"Okay students, are you ready to leave now?" Professor McGonagall asked.

All of the students said yes, so Professor McGonagall pulled out a pouch that was filled with floo powder then said,"Scatter the floo powder into the fire and then say the Gallagher house. Does everyone understand?"

The students all shook their heads so Professor McGonagall said, "Terry, why don't you go first."

Terry walked over to the fire, took some of the floo powder and threw it into the flames of the fire. When he stepped into the fire he said, "Gallager house" and disappeared.

Lavender Brown went after Terry, then came Seamus Finnagin, Susan Bones and then Lee Jordan. Before he stepped into the fire he said, "See you in a couple of minutes when we're both in Ireland." Then he waved to her and stepped into the fire. When Lee was gone Draco said, "Yes, see you soon, kid" then gave her a smirk and then disappeared.

Before Ginny stepped into the fire she took a deep breath and thought, "Well, in a few minutes I'll be in Ireland not at Hogwarts. I sure hope I have fun in Ireland. Then Ginny threw up her floo powder and stepped into the fire.

  
  


A/N-I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so I hope that you had as much fun reading it. I think that it's starting to become a little more exciting. I don't know when I'll have time to update this story because my week is going to be really busy. I won't be home at all this weekend and that's when I usually have time to write. If I posted another chapter on any of my stories it would be on Sarah Grant, because I have that story written about 5 chapters ahead. All I have to do is type not write up the whole thing. Anyway, I'm not in too good of a mood right now because my favorite football team, the Green Bay Packers, are losing. I was really depressed until I checked on this story and saw that I had new reviews. Thanks everybody for reviewing. I love you all.

  
  


Now to all of my wonderful reviewers

  
  


Thank you Bunny. I'm going to try to make these upcoming chapters sort of funny. I think that humor is part of what makes a story interesting.

  
  


Thank you kekeke. I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens next! I will finish this story, I have no idea when, but it'll happen eventually.

  
  


Thank you Summer Thyme. You reviewed my story again! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!! You just might have come up with something when you talked about Seamus. But I'm not going to give anything away.

  
  


Thank you Aurora Riddle. You reviewed my story again too! I guess I'm going to have to thank you a bunch too. So, here goes. Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!! This chapter isn't as long as the last one, but I'm trying to write more, just for you!

Thank you MoodyIrishBabe. Do you live in Ireland, cuz I've always wanted to go there. That's why I decided to make Ginny's group live in Ireland. Is Ireland really the most beautiful place on earth? I'm really curious. I guess I'll find if I ever get the chance to go on vacation there.

  
  


Thank you Nari. Of course I can write the next chapter. I'm having tons of fun writing on this story. I wouldn't stop now, that would be just plain mean to all of my wonderful reviewers!!

  
  


Thank you True Words. Of course it's okay if you reviewed all of the chapters, that made my day when I saw that you felt the need to review them all. I liked it when Ginny punched Draco too. That's something I wish that I had the guts to do!

  
  


Thank you LilyAyl. I would have emailed you but my computers not doing the best right now, and I can't get into my email. I don't know why though. Oh, well. Thanks for reviewing my story, and I posted more so I hope you're reading this.

  
  



	5. The First Task

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns all of the characters, Hogwarts, and everything else. I own the plot and Mrs. Gallagher.

  
  


Turmoil at Hogwarts

  
  


Chapter 5-The First Task

  
  


Ginny spun faster and faster while she was in the green flames of the fire. Since this wasn't her first time traveling by floo powder she knew to keep her elbows tucked in and her eyes closed. She stuck her arms out in to prepare to stop, so she was able to keep her balance and not fall face first onto the floor.

It was a good thing that she didn't fall because the other six members of her group along with a short witch were awaiting her arrival. Ginny didn't want to think about what the other members of her group would have said if she had fallen, they would enjoyed making fun of her for days.

"Now that all of you are here, I will show you this house, which is where you will be staying for the next month. By the way, my name is Mrs. Molly Gallagher," said the witch who had short gray hair and friendly looking green eyes. Mrs. Gallagher led them through the rooms, which were all very homey looking. She led them down a hall where three bedrooms were located.

"These are your bedrooms. The girls will be sleeping in this room," she said opening the door to a large, very pretty room that had light green carpet. There were three bed, three dressers, and three little tables beside the beds. The furniture all matched, and was all made of a light colored wood, and the beds had light green and light purple blankets on them.

The three girls walked into the room and began claiming which bed would belong to which girl. Ginny heard Mrs. Gallagher, who had made her way down the hall, say, "This room will belong to Seamus and Terry and this room will belong to Lee and Draco.

Ginny didn't think that it was a very good idea to put Draco and Lee in the same room because they had already almost gotten into a fight and they hadn't even been in the same room together for an hour. But, Ginny thought that they probably put them together on purpose, knowing that they wouldn't get along. The point of this trip was for the students to learn to get along together, so they figured that by putting Lee and Draco together they would soon become good friends. Ginny couldn't see this happening, but she understood the psychology behind it.

Hey Ginny, aren't you going to go get your trunk?" Lavender Brown asked her.

"Um, yes, I think I'll go get it right now," Ginny said.

"Okay, I guess I will see you in a little while," Lavender said.

"Alright," Ginny said and left the room. Ginny walked down the stairs to the room where she had first arrived. Lee was in the room getting his trunk too, and when he turned around he gave her a big smile.

"Hi Ginny." Lee said, "How do you like your room?"

"It's really very pretty and it's big enough for the three of us girls," Ginny said not giving much thought to her answer.

"Well, I hate mine. Stupid Malfoy. I already want to kick his ass!" Lee said angrily.

"It's okay to want to kick his ass, just don't really do it." Ginny said. "I know he's a bastard, but just ignore him."

"I'll try," Lee said. "Did I ever tell you that you're starting become really quite beautiful?"

"Uh, no," Ginny said and was unimpressed by this compliment. She was used to being hit on, but that doesn't mean that she enjoyed it.

"It's true. You've really grown up this past year." Lee said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks," Ginny said dryly. She knew how Lee was with girls. Once he found a girl that attracted him, he'd pursue her, use her, and when he got tired of her, she would be discarded. Ginny wasn't interested in being another one of his girlfriends. "When Fred and George told you to look out for me did they tell you to hit on me too?" Ginny said and pushed Lee's arm off of her shoulder.

"Uh, no." Lee said sounding a little uncomfortable.

"That's what I thought," Ginny said and picked up her trunk and started to make her way to the stairs.

When she was at the foot of the stairs Lee said, "Wait Ginny. At least let me help you with that trunk."

Don't bother," Ginny said turning around and almost running right into Draco Malfoy.

"What's wrong, Weasley?" Draco asked, "Did you and Jordan have a lover's spat?"

"Don't start with me, Draco." Ginny said and pushed him out of her way.

Ginny headed up the stairs and when she arrived at her room she was obviously upset. Lavender noticed and said, "Hey Ginny, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, It's just that all guys are assholes," Ginny said.

"Hmm, that sounds like the truth," Lavender said.

"Hey Lavender, hey Ginny. Look at all these clothes in the closet," susan Bones said excitedly.

"They're muggle clothes," Lavender said.

"I wonder why we need them," Ginny said.

"Maybe they aren't for us," Susan said.

"Yes, they probably belong to some other person that used to live here," Ginny said.

Just then the three girls heard a knock on the door. Lavender opened the door and Terry Boot was standing in the doorway. He said, "Mrs. Gallagher said that lunch is in ten minutes."

"Thanks Terry," Ginny said.

"No problem," Terry replied and walked out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"Are you guys hungry?" Susan asked.

"Yes! I'm starving!" Ginny said.

"Me too, I was so nervous this morning I couldn't even eat my breakfast," Lavender said.

"Me too," Lavender said.

"I know exactly what you mean. I really wasn't looking forward to staying in a house with six people that I barely knew," Ginny said.

"Well, you and I knew more people than Susan did. There are four Gryffindors staying here. Susan, Terry and Malfoy are the only people from the other houses that are staying here." Lavender said.

"That's true. I wonder why the professors decided to put four Gryffindors together." Ginny said.

"Well, did you guys get along together very well?" Susan asked.

"We didn't really talk to each other, we knew each other because our friends were their friends," Lavender said, "Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

"Well, I think that you mean that you were friends with somebody who was friends with Ginny," Susan said.

"Yes!" Lavender said, "That's exactly how it is."

"Oh, that is so true, Lavender. I think I've talk to you a total of two times before this trip," Ginny said. "And Lee and Seamus are just friends with my brothers."

"I don't even know Lee at all," Lavender said. "I've never even talked to him before today."

"What about Seamus? I saw you together at the Yule Ball last year," Susan said.

"Don't even get me started talking about Seamus. Let's just say that he's a big jerk and leave it at that," Lavender said.

"Fair enough. I didn't want to talk about Lee either," Ginny said.

"What's wrong with them?" Susan asked.

"I'd rather not get into it right now," Lavender said. "Just try and stay away from them as much as possible."

"Okay, I don't get along with Terry Booth either," Susan said.

"I always thought that he was nice," Ginny said.

"Uh, that is a big NO! He's the meanest person I know." Susan said.

"Well, I guess now we know why we are all in a group together," Ginny said.

"Yes, because the people in our group have either never talked to each other before or they couldn't stand each other." Lavender said.

"Oh, it's time for lunch," Susan said.

The three girls walked down the stairs to the room where the fireplace was at. They went to the right and entered a dining room.

"I'm so glad that the rest of you students have arrived," Mrs. Gallagher said. "Please sit down, all of the food is ready to eat.

Ginny said down on the left side of the table where Mrs. Gallagher, Susan, and Lavender were sitting. The four boys were sitting across the table. They all began eating and for a few minutes they sat quietly.

"So, how are all of you students settling in?" Mrs. Gallagher said to break the silence.

"Just fine, thank you," Lavender said.

"Oh good, I guess I can give you each your first talk then. Throughout this month I will assign you a partner to do certain tasks with. Some of them will be difficult and others will be rather easy. Your partner will be the person that you are least getting along with. For the first task the groups will be Seamus and Lavender, Lee, Susan, and Terry, and Draco and Ginny."

None of the students looked very happy about this arrangement because they didn't get along with the other members. Ginny was dreading spending time with Draco because she didn't feel like putting up with his smart mouth, and she didn't want to have to look at him smirk all day long. But she thought, well at least I'm not with Lee.

"As you all know it's almost Christmas time and since we live very near Dublin. A muggle section of Dublin, I should say, we need to have Christmas decorations like the muggles have. Lee, Susan, and Terry you need to find a Christmas tree and decorations for the inside of the house. Seamus and Lavender, you will be in charge of the decorations for the tree and the tree must look spectacular. Draco and Ginny, you need to get lights and other decorations for the outside of the house." Mrs. Gallagher said

"Our first task is to get Christmas decorations?" Seamus asked.

"Yes, and make sure that they are muggle decorations. Electric lights and everything, and also, you can not use any magic." Mrs. Gallagher said, "We want our house to look like all of the other muggle houses. Actually we want them to look better than all of the other houses because our house is going to be entered in a contest. The most decorative house wins and the judges will be judging the inside of the house and the outside."

"Do you think that we'll actually win this contest?" Lavender asked.

"Well, if you do win you will get a special prize," Mrs. Gallagher said.

"What sort of prize," Lee asked.

"Why, that a surprise!" Mrs. Gallagher said excitedly and with a twinkle in her green eyes. "Also, you will be buying your decorations in the muggle sections of Dublin so you will need money and clothes. I'll give you the money before you leave and there are muggle clothes in our closets. Hurry up and finish eating, so that you can go shopping. The contest will take place on the 24th at 7:00 p.m."

The students quickly finished their lunch and made their way upstairs to their rooms. When Ginny arrived upstairs she went straight to the closet. The clothes were split into the three sections.

Susan, who had walked up behind her and was looking at the clothes said, "hey that's not the way the clothes were when I found them. I wonder why they are split up now and who split them up."

Ginny looked through the clothes for a while and after a few seconds said, "Why, they're sorted by size. Look, these are mine, these are yours, and these are Lavender's," Ginny said while pointing at each of the sections of clothes. "And this is a magical house, there are probably house elves that do the chores and such. You don't think that Mrs. Gallagher could take care of this huge house all by herself do you?"

"I never thought of that," Susan said. "I'm sure that you're right."

"Hey, what are you going to wear?" Ginny asked her.

"I have no idea," said Susan with a hint of excitement in her voice. The two girls spend a few minutes looking through the clothes and were soon joined by Lavender. Lavender also quickly became absorbed in finding the right outfit.

After about ten minutes Ginny finally found something that she wanted to wear. She pulled on a soft lavender sweater, black pants and a pair of shiny black shoes which had two inch heels. When she was finished getting dressed she said goodbye to Lavender and Susan who were still trying to find the perfect outfit.

Ginny walked down into a sitting room. Draco, Lee, Seamus, and Terry were all sitting in the room on ether couches or chairs which looked extremely comfortable.

"Took you long enough," Draco drawled.

"I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience, Malfoy. Next time I'll be sure to come down naked so that I could save you the trouble," Ginny said sarcastically.

"I'd rather not see what you are hiding under those closes." Draco said.

Lee said, "Are you crazy, Malfoy? Any guy at Hogwarts would love to see her naked..."

This made Ginny extremely angry because she was tired of hearing Lee talk about her this way so she said, "Would you just shut up, Lee. You will never see me naked. And the next time you think of a girl like that, just keep your thoughts to yourself because I can guarantee if you say that to a girl, that girl will not be very happy with you, unless they're a slut. Then they might be flattered."

"I was only trying to pay you a compliment." Lee said. "I didn't think that you'd mind."

"Yes, just like you didn't think that my brothers would mind, right. I'd hate to see how many pieces you'd be in if I told them all of the things that you've been saying about me." Ginny said flashing him an evil grin.

"But I..." Lee said.

"Don't you ever learn when to shut up?" Seamus interrupted.

"I'm glad to see that not all guys are total idiots," Ginny said and then looked at Draco and said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm ready," Draco said not even bothering to get out of his chair.

"Well, then would you mind getting your ass out of that chair so that we can go find Mrs. Gallagher?" Ginny said obviously still mad about what Lee said.

Draco gave her a go to hell look and said, "Why, sure."

The two students went to the dining room where Mrs. Gallagher was sitting and drinking a cup of tea.

"Mrs. Gallagher, we're ready to get our decorations now." Ginny said.

"Yes, of course, " Mrs. Gallagher said handing her a small sum of money and some sort of card. "This card is to pay for all of your decorations, you just give it to the sales clerk and they'll run it through a machine and give it back. Now, to get to a store you must walk down the street and talk a bus to wherever you want to go. But when you're finished take a cab and tell the driver to take you to 1101 W. Pine St. Let me write that down for you." Mrs. Gallagher wrote down the address and handed it to Draco. "You might want to look at some of the other houses to see what they look like. Don't worry about getting lost, you can buy Christmas decorations about anywhere. Are there any questions?"

"No," Draco said.

"Well then, I'll see you tonight. Be back by 9:00, oh, and find your own supper. I won't be home until after dinner."

"Bye Mrs. Gallagher," Ginny said when she and Draco walked out of the door. When they got outside they walked a few blocks down the street. Until they realized that they had no idea where they were going.

  
  


A/N-I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter and I don't feel like I wrote it as well as I should have. Oh, well. I meant for this chapter to have more excitement, but I couldn't really fit in everything that I wanted to fit. I've already started on the next chapter and I hope it turns out better than this one did. Thanks for reading my story, and please, please review!

  
  


Thank you to all of my reviewers!

  
  


JeNn, I'm glad that you like the plot and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Moodyirishbabe, thanks for answering my question, I hope that one day I can see Galaway too, and I'm glad that you like the last chapter!

Satans Little Princess, I'm glad that you like my story and I promise that I won't stop writing on it.

Summer Thyme, thanks for reviewing my story again. I really appreciate you telling me what you think. I didn't put very much action in this chapter, but the next chapter is going to be more exciting.

Night Spirit-You confused me for a second, it took me a while to realize that you used to be True Words. Thanks for reviewing my story again, could you please tell me what you think about this chapter?

Saphire-Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've had a busy week, and this chapter took me forever to write. 

  
  



	6. Christmas lights

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns the characters, Hogwarts, and everything else. I own Mrs. Gallagher.

  
  


Turmoil at Hogwarts

  
  


Chapter 6-Christmas lights

  
  


Ginny asked, "Do you even know where we're going?"

Draco replied, "To the bus."

"Do you know where the bus is at?" Ginny asked.

"Well, no, not exactly. I'm sure it's on this street somewhere." Draco said.

"Well, yes. That's what Mrs. Gallagher said. But do you think it's just parked somewhere waiting for us to get on it?" Ginny asked.

"That's kind of what I thought," Draco said.

"I've been looking down the street and I don't see any buses. My feet are killing me," Ginny said.

"And I care because?" Draco said.

"You care because you're going to sit down on this bench with me so that I can rest my feet," Ginny said.

"No. Uh uh, we're going to go find the bus," Draco said.

"Uh, no, we're not. We are going to sit her for a few minutes so that I can rest my poor little feet," Ginny said.

"Fine, you've got four minutes," draco told her.

"Four?" Ginny asked, "Why not five?"

"Because five is not a lucky number for me," Draco said.

"You're superstitious?" Ginny asked.

"No, I just don't like the number five," Draco said.

"Are you related to Professor Trewlaney?" Ginny teased. "Do you think that you can read my palm and tell me what see. Or maybe you are better at looking into crystal balls."

"Shut up, Weasley," Draco said with a scowl on his face. "Fine, you've got five minutes if you will stop talking."

"Actually, I'm having a lot of fun making fun of you. And besides, we'll probably die if we sit here for five minutes," Ginny said.

"I told you to shut up!" Draco said, getting very angry at her.

"Okay, fine. I won't call you Draco Trewlaney." Ginny said and Draco gave her a dirty look.

"Are you ready to go now?" Draco asked.

"No, my feet are still killing me. I don't see how anyone could wear these shoes. I feel sorry for the poor muggle women who have to wear these." Ginny said. "Hey look, there's the bus."

"It's a good thing. I really didn't feel like walking anymore." Draco said. The bus pulled up to the stop and Draco and Ginny climbed the steps onto the bus, paid, and found a seat.

"I wonder how the bus knew where we were," Ginny said.

"Why don't you ask one of the muggles," Draco said.

"Hey, that's a good idea," Ginny said. She then turned around and asked a tall blonde lady who was probably in her early forties, "How does the bus know where to stop at?"

The lady gave her a funny look and said, "The bus stops at the bus stop."

"What's a bus stop?" Ginny asked.

"You know the bench that you were sitting on," the lady said.

"Yes," Ginny said and looked at the lady rather expectantly because she was thoroughly interested in the conversation.

"That was a bus stop," The lady said thinking that Ginny was the dumbest girl that she had ever seen.

"Oh, thank you," Ginny said and turned around and told Draco, "See It was a good thing that my feet hurt."

Draco said, "That muggle woman thinks that you're crazy."

"No she doesn't," Ginny said defensively.

"Yes, she does. Didn't you see her give you that 'Oh my goodness, you're really dumb' look?" Draco asked.

"She did not," Ginny said.

"Turn around and look," Draco said. When Ginny turned around she saw that the lady had a confused look on her face.

"She does think I'm stupid," Ginny said.

"So what. Are you going to cry now?" Draco asked.

"No, I think that it's funny," Ginny said and laughed.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because that lady is going to always think about me when she's on a bus. She'll always wonder why I had no idea what a bus stop was," Ginny said.

"Wow," Draco said sarcastically.

"And she'll never even think that I'm a witch." Ginny said.

"You're dumb," Draco said.

"Whatever you think, Malfoy." Ginny said. "Do you have any idea where to go?"

"No, do you?" Draco asked.

"No," Ginny said. "Well that's just great, now what are we going to do?" Draco said.

Ginny and Draco rode on the bus for about thirty more minutes. The streets were starting to have less and less houses and apartment buildings and more and more stores." 

"Hey, look at that store," Ginny said pointing to a large store. "It looks like it has a lot of Christmas decorations."

The bus stopped and Draco said, "Come on let's go look in the store."

Draco and Ginny got off of the bus and walked into the store. It was a store that sold all sorts of items that would be found all around the house, and in one corner of the store there was a Christmas section."

"Come on," Ginny told Draco and they walked to the corner of the store where the Christmas section was located.

"Do you know what muggles houses look like when they're decorated?" Draco asked Ginny.

"Not really, but I know that they have lots of electric lights," ginny said. "Hey look at that tree. It only has white lights. That's so pretty. Do you like those better than the lights with lots of different colors on them?" Ginny asked Draco.

"Uh, sure," Draco said.

"Oh, look at this! Here's a book that tells all about how to decorate a house. See it tells about all of the different kinds of lights. Look at these, they're called icicles. Aren't they pretty?" Ginny said excitedly.

"Yes, they're okay." Draco said sounding a little bit bored.

"Can we decorate in only white lights?" Ginny asked Draco.

"Yes," Draco said. "I don't care."

"Oh, goodie! Come on," Ginny said and grabbed his arm and started pulling his into an isle. "Here, these are icicles, we'll need some of these," Ginny said while grabbing four boxes. "Could you go get one of those basket things that the muggles are pushing around?"

"I don't know where they are," Draco said.

"Okay. Wait here and hold these lights," Ginny said and handed the lights to Draco. Then she ran to the front of the store to get a shopping cart. Draco looked at a few of the different kinds of decorations while she was gone but it didn't really matter to him which kind s of lights they used.

"Okay," Ginny said when she arrived in the section with a cart. "You can put those lights in here."

Draco dumped the four boxes of lights in the cart and he picked up another box of lights. Do we need these?" He asked Ginny.

"Umm, yes we'll need some of those to go around the windows and wherever else we want to put them. Thanks Draco," she said and smiled at him.

Draco was very surprised that she smiled at him and even more surprised that Ginny had called him by his first name. He then said, "You're welcome, Weasley."

"Call me Ginny," she said.

"Okay...Ginny," Draco said and smiled.

Ginny and Draco spent another hour and a half in the store picking out lights and other decorations. They bought a wreath for the door, electric reindeer that bent their heads up and down like they were eating, a few Christmas trees made out of lights that were in a spiral, and some more reindeer and a Santa Clause on a sleigh. All of these decorations except for the wreath were made of white lights.

They used the little card to pay for their purchases but they had too many items for them to be able to carry around easily so Ginny asked one of the clerks if they could leave their purchases in the store and come back to get them in a couple of hours. The clerk said that that would be fine so they left the store.

"Where do you want to go now?" Ginny asked.

"Let's go eat." Draco said.

  
  


A/N-First of all I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this in a long time. But it's Christmas break now so hopefully I'll have a lot more time to write. I know this chapters short, but I think I'm going to have to start writing shorter chapters. I never have any time on the computer. That's why it took me so long to update this. I'm going to start writing shorter chapters but I'll update much more often. I have three more chapters written right now, so hopefully I'll be able to upload one in another day or so. The next chapter is called Confessions. It's better than this one. That's my opinion anyway.

  
  


Thanks to all of my reviewers. I love you all!!

  
  


JeNn, I always thought of Lee as a good guy too, but I just couldn't help myself I had to make somebody be the bad guy, and well, Lee was perfect. I feel kind of guilty now. Maybe I'll write my next fic about him.

  
  


Summer Thyme, I love reading your reviews. You are hilarious. But, anyway, sorry I kept you from studying for your Earth Science, I'm sure that is much more interesting than reading my fic. If I was in your place I wouldn't have been studying either. I hate Science. That's my worst subject. I hope that you did okay on your test though, cause otherwise I would have felt guilty.

  
  


Night Spirit, I've got to tell you that you didn't confuse me that badly. So what did you think of Ginny and Draco shopping together? 

  
  


Katie, I'm glad you liked my story. Did you really get a funny feeling when you read my story?

  
  


Aurora, you're so mean. Why do you want to torture the characters? But, I'll see if I can fit Draco in leather pants somewhere in this story. Hee, hee.

  
  


Rebecca, please don't hurt me. I wrote more. 

  
  


Lucia, I know you like the long chapters, but they're getting kind of hard to write. Was this one long enough? Oh, and thanks for reviewing all of the chapters, I loved hearing what you thought about each of them.

  
  


Krissy, I guess that you noticed that I have trouble with transitions. I'll try to work on being less abrupt, okay?

  
  


Satan's Little Princess, yes Lee is a dick. But I feel kind of bad for making him that way.

  
  


Jilly-anne, I emailed you but you never emailed me back. So, I just decided to post this anyway.

  
  


Moondragon, here's the next chapter. Does that ease your curiosity?

Ishy, I'm glad that you love the plot. I'm trying to hurry up on this fic, but it's just not working out right.

  
  


Darla, here's the next chapter. What do you think?

  
  


Ryven, Draco didn't make a fool out of himself when they went shopping. I kind of figured that he would be a little bit uninterested in the whole idea of shopping for muggle Christmas decorations.

  
  


LilyAly, I knew exactly what you meant. You had a really good question though. I don't know what would happen if one of the students in the group didn't celebrate Christmas. In J.K. Rowlings books they celebrate Christmas, so I figured that that was what I would have them celebrate too. Plus, I don't know much about any other faith, so I would have a lot of trouble trying to write about it.

  
  


Luna, first of all I want to say thank you for your compliment on my story. I wrote the next chapter. What do you think?

  
  
  
  



	7. Confessions

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns the characters, Hogwarts, and everything else. I own Mrs. Gallagher and of course, the plot.

  
  


Turmoil at Hogwarts

  
  


Chapter8- Confessions

  
  


Ginny and Draco walked down the street and found a little pub that looked like a good place to eat. They walked into the building and Draco was about to sit down at a small table in the back of the pub when Ginny said, "Wait, don't sit down yet. Can we please go sit at the bar? Those men are just starting to get drunk!"

"Why does it matter if they're drunk?" Draco asked her.

"Well, I love watching muggles when they get drunk. They are so funny to watch. But I can't stand seeing one drive home drunk. That's just plain wrong. Have you ever seen a drunk muggle, Draco?" Ginny asked.

"No, I have always tried to avoid places that have muggles in them." Draco said.

"Why, what do you have against muggles?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I was raised to believe that witches and wizards are superior to muggles," Draco said.

"Why are we so superior?" Ginny asked.

"Because we're magical," Draco said.

"So just because muggles don't know magic, they aren't as good as us? There still people, Draco. And all people were created equally." Ginny said angrily.

"No, you're wrong. Witches and Wizards are better than muggles. Muggles are just common people. They can't do spells, curses, or hexes." Draco said.

"No, you're wrong Draco. You are the most ignorant person that I know. Now, I'm tired of talking to you about this. Let's go sit down," Ginny said and then walked over to the bar and sat on a stool. Soon after that, Draco followed her.

A pretty waitress with curly black hair and bright blue eyes came over and took their order. Ginny ignored Draco and started talking to the man next to her. Draco felt very out of place in this pub with all of the non-magical people, even though he didn't look out of place in his khaki pants and dark blue sweater. Draco listened to Ginny talk to the man for a minute but soon became bored. He let out a big sign which a middle-aged man on the right side of him heard. The man said, "What's wrong, boyo? Are you upset that the lass is talking to John Riley?"

not really wanting to talk to the muggle, Draco replied, "No, she can talk to whoever she wants to talk to, and anyway, right now we aren't getting along very well."

"Did you have a good fight, then?" The man asked.

"It would have been a better fight if I would have won," Draco replied.

"Ah, always let the woman win. If you don't they'll make you pay for it some way or another," The man said.

"Yes, you're probably right," Draco said.

"Aye. I am right. I've a wife at home and I have more experience than you do. Let me give you some advice, boyo. Do something nice for the lass to make up for your fight," the man said.

"That's good advice," Draco said.

"Aye, that it 'tis," the man said, "Now, if you'll excise me, I must be getting home. Wouldn't want to make the wife mad now would I?"

The man left but the visit Draco had had with him had made an impact on him. Draco thought, maybe muggles aren't so bad. No, that's not right. What would my father say if he knew that I thought that muggles weren't so terrible?

Just then the waitress come and brought Ginny and Draco their food.

Draco ate quietly and listened to Ginny, who was still talking animatedly with the man next to her who had become very drunk. Suddenly the man started singing an Irish song and all of the other people in the pub began to sing it too. The band who had just entered the pub, quickly got out their instruments and began to play the song. Soon people were dancing and singing and having a great time.

This amused Draco, and he now understood what Ginny was talking about when she said that muggles were terribly funny when they were drunk. "Okay, you were right, Ginny. Muggles are funny when they get drunk," Draco said.

"I said, that muggles are funny when they're drunk," Draco said.

"What, Draco?" I didn't hear you," ginny said while trying to conceal the smile that was begin to form.

"Yes you did," Draco said.

"You're right, I just like to hear you say that I'm right," Ginny said and was no longer angry with him about what he said earlier about the muggles. She saw Draco talking to the man next to him and she had figured out that he really didn't feel that witches and wizards were better than muggles.

"So Draco. Do you want to dance?" Ginny asked him playfully.

"No, I don' know how to dance like that," Draco said while he watched the Irish people do a complicated dance.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun. I don't know how to dance like that either," ginny said.

"No," Draco said firmly.

John riley and a boy of about eighteen years of age walked up to them and said, "Ginny, I would like you to meet my soon Aidan. I told him that I thought that he'd really get along with you and so I figured that I'd bring him over to meet you."

"Hello," Ginny said to Aidan.

"Hello," Aiden said back.

"Hi," Draco said, but Aidan didn't notice him. He only noticed the pretty red head who was sitting next to Draco.

"Do you want to dance?" Aidan asked Ginny.

"Sure," Ginny said, "But I don't know how. You'll have to teach me to dance like that."

"That's no problem, I'll have you dancing in no time," Aidan said.

Draco watched sulkily while Aidan tried to teach Ginny this complicated type of dancing. What am I doing being sad because a Weasley isn't paying attention to me. I should be ashamed of myself. I am a Malfoy, the son of Lucius Malfoy. I should not like a Weasley. I should be spending my time making her miserable. I should be interested in a rich girl from a prestigious family, not Ginny Weasley. Draco thought. But nevertheless he still was jealous of Aidan Riley. After a few minutes Draco grew tired of watching Ginny and Aidan dance so he walked up to them and told Ginny, "Hey we need to go. We're supposed to be back in an hour."

"So, we still have a whole hour. We can leave in a little bit," ginny said.

"No, Ginny. I don't think that that is a very good idea. Considering the fact that we have no idea how far we are from our house. It will probably take longer to get back than we think. I don't want to get in trouble. Do you?" Draco said.

"I can take her home. I know every inch of this city," Aidan told Draco.

"No, you can't take her home! I wouldn't trust you, and besides, we have to go back together," Draco said in a rude tone of voice.

"Why don't we ask her who she would rather go home with. Ginny?" Aidan said defensively.

"Draco's right, Aidan. I have to go home with him and if I decided to have you talk me home I wouldn't want to leave because I would be having so much fun," Ginny said with a big smile on her face.

"Let's go, Ginny." Draco said sharply.

"Goodbye, Aidan. I'll see you later," Ginny said.

"Really?" Aidan asked.

"Yes, I hope so anyway," Ginny said.

"Bye," Aidan called after her as she left the pub.

Ginny and Draco went and got their decorations from the store that they had bought them at and then they hailed a cab. "But as soon as they sat down inside the car, Ginny started to show her anger towards Draco, "Why were you being so mean to Aidan? He was nothing but nice to me and you had no reason to treat him the way that you did."

"I don't know why I was so mean to him. I just felt like I had to protect you, "Draco said. This was not very settling to him because he had never had the urge to protect anyone before.

"I have six brothers that protect me. I don't need you watching every move I make. If I wanted your protection I would have asked for it!" Ginny said.

"It's just that, I don't know. I didn't like seeing you with him. I felt like...you should have been with me." Draco said.

"Why?" Ginny asked. "You've always hated me. Your family hates my family. You're friends hate my friends."

"I know," Draco said, "I'm so confused. If my dad finds out that I like you. He'll kill me."

"And my brothers, well, I don't even want to know what they'll do to you. They will probably think that you put a spell on you or something. This relationship could never work out," Ginny said.

"I know," Draco said but he still put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "But I can't help feeling this way." Draco tilted her chin up and kissed her slowly and gently, even tenderly. Ginny didn't know that he could be gentle. It seemed that there were a lot of things about him that she didn't know. But she wanted to find out.

"You're so different from what I thought you would be. Why don't you act this way all of the time?" Ginny asked.

"Because I can't. My father would kill me if I did. He would disown me. I'm supposed to act just like him," Draco said.

"But you're not like him!" Ginny said.

"I know but I must act like him. Lucius Malfoy must never be displeased." Draco said sounding a little bit sarcastic.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"I can't tell you. There are many things about my father that you don't want to know. There are many things that have happened in my life that would sicken you," Draco said.

"You can trust me, Draco." Ginny said. "I could help you."

"No, Ginny. I don't want you to have to deal with the things that I have to deal with." Draco said.

"But I..." Ginny began.

"Shh, Gin. Don't worry. I can handle it," Draco said. "Now come on, inside. We're finally at the house. He paid the cab and then they entered the house but nobody was inside. "I guess that nobody's home yet," Ginny said.

"Yes, but they'll probably be home soon," Draco said.

"Come on. Let's go put these in my room."

Ginny and Draco took all of the decorations upstairs to Draco's room and sat them at the foot of his bed.

Ginny had been think about what all of the other people would say about her and Draco being together and she knew that nobody would be happy fo them. "Draco, I think that we should keep our relationship a secret," Ginny said.

"Ginny, we have to keep our relationship a secret. Nobody can know.

"I wish that you wouldn't keep all of these secrets from me. I want to know about your life. I want to know what happens when you are with your father," ginny said.

"I will tell you, Ginny. But give it some time. You will be in danger if I tell you right now. You just have to trust me," Draco said.

"Yes Draco, I will trust you. But I'm scared for you. If I would be in danger if I knew your secret, then aren't you in danger now?" Ginny asked.

"I will be alright, Ginny," Draco said and puled her closer to his body and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry."

"I will always worry about you, Draco. At least I will always worry until you tell me what it is you mus hide from me," Ginny said.

Just then they heard a door open and close. "Act like we're having a fight," Draco whispered.

"You are an idiot Draco Malfoy! You must be the dumbest person on this earth!" Ginny yelled. Then she winked at him and stomped out of her room.

It was a good thing that Ginny was an excellent actress because she wasn't really feeling angry with him, she felt sorry for him. What have I gotten myself into, she thought. I have fallen for my brother's worst enemy.

  
  


A/N- I thought I'd be nice and give you all your Christmas present early. I thought that I should update this before I left town for Christmas. I was in a really weird mood when I wrote this chapter so if it doesn't make sense, I'm really sorry. I wrote half of it when I was in a really good mood and half of it when I was in a very bad mood. I tend to write how I feel. I suppose that's a bad habit. Anyway, I finally put in a little romance. I love romance and happy endings, but this isn't the ending. It's not even close to being the ending. So I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter even if it is weird. (I totally changed the mood of my writing in the middle. I just got tired of Ginny and Draco not being together.) Now I'm starting to ramble, it's 1:02 in the morning and I still have to write my thanks to my reviewers. Guess who is going to be cranky tomorrow morning. Oh, and one last thing, could you all do me a big, big, big, big favor? Could you please review my 2 other stories. Or at least one of them. That would really make my day. Thanks everybody!

  
  


I want to thank all of my reviewers. I love you all! You are the best reviewers in the world and I look forward to seeing what you have to say. Seriously I do. I come home every day after school and check to see if I have any new reviews. That's pathetic, huh? 

  
  


Katie, I'm glad that you still like my story. I hope that I didn't mess this chapter up too badly and mad you hate it now.

  
  


Silver Wolf, your mood is just the opposite of mine. I'm really, really tired at the moment. I'm glad that you like my story. When I read your review I had to laugh at how happy you were.

  
  


FairMaiden, I wanted to make Draco a little bit nicer than he is in the actual books but not too different. Do you understand what I'm trying to say. I couldn't help myself and I had to make Draco let Ginny get her way.

  
  


Satan's Little Princess, I'll try to make him better in the next chapters. But, don't count on it, I just think that he's going to end up being the bad guy throughout this whole fic.

  
  


Krissy, Sorry it got weirder during the end. This chapter is probably worse about being weird than the last one.

Cthottie482, I think that Draco and Ginny stories are the best too. Do you really think that my story is the best? Thanks for the compliment! Merry Christmas to you too!

  
  


..., thanks for reading what was it, the first 3 lines of my story.

  
  


Night Spirit, I couldn't help myself on the bus stop thing, and I like the way I made Ginny's character too. I like being able to make her any way that I want her to be. Most of the time, she is pretty much the opposite of me, like the whole bus stop thing, that's something that I would never do.

  
  


Aireon Granger, thanks for the words of encouragement. I sure will keep this story up.

  
  


Cheri Belle, wow, we have a lot in common. I love D/G fics too and I have always wanted to see Ireland, I've always thought that it would be very beautiful. I wish I could see it.

  
  


Steph1, I'm glad that you love my fic so far, it really makes me want to write more on it when I hear that.

  
  


Misty, I'm glad you love my story and of course I'll write more!

  
  


Jilly-anne, sorry you didn't get my email. It was probably my fault, but who knows. I'm glad that you liked this chapter.

  
  


Summerthyme, sorry about your grade. I hope that it wasn't cuz you read my fic. Then I'd feel really terrible, but I'm really glad that you reviewed again because I really love your reviews. Yes, you are hilarious, you, once again, made me laugh when I read your review. What do you think about this chapter? Is it what you were hoping for?

  
  


Daft Burger, how did you think of your name? Sorry, I just had to ask you that. Thanks for reviewing my fic, I'm glad that you love it.

  
  


JeNn, you must be the complete opposite of me because in that whole bus scene, Ginny is nothing like me. I loved your story about the bus. It cracked me up.

  
  


Rebecca, you're welcome for writing more. It was my pleasure. I like thanking all my reviewers because all of my reviewers are extremely important to me, and my writing.

  
  


Lucia, thanks for being so persistent in your reviewing. You aren't the only hopeless romantic. This chapter was longer but I'm warning you now, the next one is going to be short. Sorry.

  
  


Ljp, I'd love to review your story except that I'm not really sure how to find it. If you sign in, I'll be sure to read it. But could you please review one of my other stories, or both? Pretty please?

  
  


Lilyayl, you are so smart. I have a thing for white lights, I don't know why, probably because everyone else in my family likes the colored ones. She called him Draco because she was starting to like him more, and in this chapter, well she shows that she likes him a whole lot.

  
  


Merry Christmas Everybody!!

  
  
  
  



	8. Mistakes

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns Hogwarts, the characters, and everything in this fic. I only own the people I made up and the plot.

  
  


Turmoil at Hogwarts

  
  


Chapter 8-Mistakes

  
  


When Ginny woke up the first thought that came into her head was "What have I done?" She sat in her bed for at least a half an hour and thought, "How can I fix this? I kissed Draco Malfoy and I liked it! That's not right. That's completely wrong. I can't have anything to do with a Malfoy. My family would kill me. Oh, come on, think hard. How can I fix this? I could just completely ignore him, but that would be cowardly. I'll just have to tell him that I don't know what came over me yesterday and that I don't want to have anything to do with him. But that's not true. No, it has to be true. I can not fall for Draco Malfoy. And I have to make sure that he doesn't fall for me."

Ginny got out of her bed, took a shower, and got dressed. Then she went down to breakfast. She ate a quick breakfast by herself and then went up to her room again. She read a book until she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Ginny said.

Draco walked into the room and said, "We need to go put up our decorations."

"Okay, I'll meet you outside in five minutes," Ginny said.

"See you, then." Draco said and didn't even give her a smile.

Ginny wonder if he thought that they should stop doing, well, whatever they were doing. From the look on his face, she figured that he felt the same way that she did.

Ginny walked outside and the two students quickly began working on the decorations. The day went by pretty quickly because Draco and Ginny spent almost all day putting up the decorations. They didn't talk much and there was a strange tension between them. The only time they actually spoke to one another was when they were talking about where to put the decorations. Actually Ginny just told Draco where to put the lights because he had no idea what to do with them. Ginny knew how she wanted the lights to look and she was determined to make them look the way that she had imagined them.

It was almost dinnertime when Ginny decided that she liked the way the decorations looked. Ginny and Draco both went inside and up to their rooms, but they didn't even say a word to each other. It was obvious that both students regretted what had happened the night before.

The students had dinner at 6:00 and after they finished eating they went outside to look at Draco and Ginny's decorations. Ginny was happy with the way their decorations looked. They looked exactly like she had imagined.

White lights outlined all of the sidewalks and the porch. The whole outside of the three story house was outlined in white lights and so were all of the doors and windows. The room was outlined in icicles and so was the balcony. The columns on the porch had lights sprialing up them and a simple wreath was hung on the front door. One side of the yard had a small forest of trees that were made out of spiraling lights and they were next to some lights that were made to look like the outsides of a small pond. Three electronic reindeer, that bent their heads down and then lifted them back up, were located on the outsides of the fake pond. When the reindeer bent their heads, it looked like they were getting a drink from a pond. On the other side of the front yard there was a Santa Clause sitting in his sleigh with his reindeer pulling him.

"So what do you think," Ginny asked the person who was standing next to her. That person just happened to be Draco Malfoy.

"I think taht it would have been a lot easier if we could have used magic. I don't see why muggles work so hard to put up decorations for Christmas if they just end up taking them down." Draco said.

"The put them up because it's a Christmas tradition. It helps them to get into the Christmas spirit," Ginny said. "And it's fun."

"Maybe it was fun for you but it wasn't fun for me." Draco said. "I'm the one who had to put up all of the lights on the roof and on the top two stories of the house. All you did was tell me what to do."

"Sorry. I didn't think that you'd mind. I didn't want to put the lights on the house because I'm scared of heights." Ginny said.

"You could have told me you were scared of heights." Draco said.

"You never asked." Ginny said and then she walked over to where the other students and Mrs. Gallagher were standing. The others were very impressed with the lights.

"You and Draco did a wonderful job on your decorations," Mrs. Gallagher told Ginny, "I can tell that you put a lot of work into this."

"Wow, Ginny! I love the way you set up the reindeer by the trees and the pond." Lavender said.

Ginny smiled and replied, "Thanks Lavender."

After a while Mrs. Gallagher said, "Well, let's go inside. It's freezing out here. I'll make you all some hot chocolate before you go to bed."

The students drank their hot chocolate and then went to bed. After a little while Ginny got up because she couldn't sleep, but when she stepped out of her room she heard another door open.

"Hello, Draco." She said.

"Hello, Ginny." He said.

"We need to talk," Ginny told him.

"Yes, we do," Draco replied.

"I think that we are thinking the same thing right now," Ginny said. "I think we are both thinking that we shouldn't see each other anymore."

"That's right." Draco said. 

"Yesterday was just a big mistake," Ginny said.

"Yes, it was a big mistake. Let's not make the same mistake twice," Draco said.

"Let's just forget that yesterday ever happened." Ginny said.

"Draco said, "That sounds fine," Then he walked back into his room without even saying goodbye to Ginny.

Ginny walked around for a little bit and when she got back to her room she laid in her bed. She didn't find sleep for quite sometime because somehow she couldn't forget about the kiss that she and Draco had shared or about all of the things that he had told her the previous night.

  
  


A/N-I think that this chapter is a lot better than the last one. Tell me what you think. I haven't really felt like writing on this story much lately, but yesterday I just got inspired. I'm in a really good mood right now because it's snowing!!! I love snow! Hope you all had a good Christmas. Happy New Year!

  
  


Thanks to all of my reviewers.

  
  


Bunny, I know that the confession went to fast, I just got tired of Ginny and Draco not being together.

  
  


Krissy, thanks for being so reassuring. I thought about rewriting the last chapter but I decided against it. 

  
  


Oonagh, your name is really hard to spell, I had to check the list twice to make sure I got it right. Is this what you thought was going to happen?

  
  


Moondragon, sorry I made you wait so long for the next chapter, thanks for reviewing.

  
  


Cthottie482, Oh, you flatter me! Thanks for the encouragement!

  
  


Misty, do you really think that my story is perfect? Thanks for the wonderful compliment.

  
  


FairMaiden, I know they got to close too fast. I always promised myself that I would never do that, but I did. Oh, well. Thanks for your opinion, It really helped me when I was writing this chapter.

  
  


Professor Vector, I read your story, it was very cute. Thanks reviewing!

  
  


Silver Wolf, big thanks for reading all of my stories. You made me so happy! Oh, and you could never annoy me.

  
  


Katie, I didn't make him sappy in this chapter just for you. Are you happy?

  
  


LilyAyl, Geez! That was a lot of questions and most of them I can't answer now. I answered the lights question and the rest of the questions will be answered later, okay. 

  
  


Nice, I will be sure to throw Aidan into the mix. Thanks for reviewing my fic again.

  
  


Jily anne, your review cracked me up. Yes, he was trying to teach her Irish dancing. I haven't watched Riverdance but I can see Draco and Ginny wearing the clothes that you said. But I don't think that I can fit that into my story. But I'll try.

  
  


Satan's Little Princess, do you think that I should make Lee good in the next chapters?

  
  


Luna, I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review!

  
  


Dorthey Star, I'm glad you like my story. I don't think that I've read We'll Always Have Paris. I might have, thought. Who is the author? I like D/H stories too. 

Mionee, I thought about writing stories about the other houses but I don't know if I have time to right now. I want to write some kind of H/G fic, though. 

  
  


Katie Crow****, I know that this chapter wasn't the best. Thanks for your opinion, I tried to make this chapter a little slower paced. I'm glad you liked the chapters before chapter 7. Thanks for the review.

  
  


Another thing, I wrote a new fic called Only You, it's about Hermione and Seamus, and I update my story Sarah Grant.


	9. The Contest

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns Hogwarts, the characters, and everything in this fic. I only own the people I made up and the plot.

  
  


Turmoil at Hogwarts

  
  


Chapter 8-The Contest

  
  


The next day went by very quickly for Ginny. She spent most of the day with Lavender and Susan just talking. It seemed to Ginny that the girls talked about almost everything that had ever happened in their lives. While sitting in comfortable chairs by a warm fire, the girls talked about their family, friends, and what their lives were like at Hogwarts. Mrs. Gallagher had brought them tea at about 2:00 and she sat down and talked with the three girls for a while. Ginny really liked the Irish witch because Mrs. Gallagher always had time for her. Ginny could come to her with questions, problems, or even just to talk. She was kind of like a temporary mother that all of the students liked. So, when she came and talked with the girls, they were all very happy to share some of their stories with her.

When the girls were finished talking they went down and ate dinner and soon it was time for the christmas decorations contest. The house looked excellent. All of the rooms were decorated and the tall Christmas tree looked beautiful.

At seven o'clock the doorbell rang. When Mrs. Gallagher answered it all, of the students were surprised to see Professor Dumbledore and professor McGonagall standing in the doorway.

"I suppose that you are surprised to see that we are the judges of your contest," Professor Dumbledore said with a big smile on his face.

"We thought it was a muggle contest," Lavender said.

"It's a contest between all of the groups to see which group can decorate their house the best," Professor McGonagall said.

"And the group that had the best decorations wins a prize," Dumbledore said and his blue eyes twinkled.

"What is the prize?" Lee asked.

"A trip," Professor McGonagall replied.

"To where?" Susan asked. 

"To wherever the group that wins decided to go," Dumbledore said, "The winners get to go anywhere in the world they want to go, but everyone in the winning group has to agree on the place or else nobody gets to go."

"Professor, let's begin our judging," Professor McGonagall said.

They inspected all of the rooms and marked on a piece of parchment every so often. When they were finished everyone was anxious to see if they had won or not.

"So how does our house look?" Ginny asked.

"Very nice," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Did we win?" Terry asked.

"We haven't been to any of the other houses yet. We will be bac in an hour or two to tell you the results," Professor Mcgonagall said and then the two judges left the house.

"We have to wait two hours?" Lavender said. "I don't think that I can wait that long to find out if we won!"

"I know." Ginny said. "I hope that we won!" 

"Where would we go if we did win?" Susan asked.

"Somewhere none of us have ever been before," Seamus said.

"Not anywhere in Europe," Lee said.

"Has anybody been to America?" Draco asked.

All of the students shook their heads no.

"That's a good idea! Let's go to America if we win!" Ginny said. "Do you guys want to go?"

All of the students wanted to go to somewhere in America, but they couldn't decide where they wanted to go.

"Let's go somewhere that's sunny around this time of year." Lavender said.

"How about Florida?" Lee asked.

"No," Susan said.

"California?" Lee asked.

"No," Seamus said, "Hey wait. Let's go to Hawaii!"

"Yes, I've always wanted to learn how to Hula dance. Lavender said.

"I want to go to a luau!" Susan said.

"Does everyone agree?" Terry asked.

All of the students said yes and they were all extremely excited.

"Wait a minute," Draco said. "We haven't won yet. Wait happens if we don't win?"

"Then we stay her and be miserable," Lee said.

The students were quiet for a little bit because they were busy hoping that they had the best decorations and thinking about what they would do in Hawaii if they won. All of the groups had worked hard and worked as a team. The Professor's plan was working perfectly. The students were learning to get along with each other. Ginny was even beginning to tolerate Lee because he hadn't made any rude or obscene comments to her lately.

Ginny soon became tired of just sitting and waiting, so she went up to her room. She had just finished changing into her blue plaid pajama pants and white tank top, when she heard a knock at the door. When she opened the door, she was surprised to find Seamus on the other side.

"Hi, Seamus." Ginny said and gave him a look that said "what the heck are you doing here?"

"Hi," Seamus said. "I just decided to come up to see how you were doing. I told Ron that I'd look out for you, but I haven't been doing a very good job. Are you getting along alright?"

"Yes, I'm doing fine," Ginny replied.

"Has Malfoy been giving you any trouble?" Seamus asked. 

"No, not at all. He's actually been nice to me," Ginny said.

"Really?" Seamus asked. "I never knew that Malfoy could be nice to anyone."

"Neither did I. But he has been really nice. The only person that I've had any trouble with is Lee. I never knew that he was such an ass."

"Yes, I know. I talked to him and told him he needed to start treating you with more respected. He got pretty pissed at me. He doesn't think that he is treating you bad." Seamus said.

"Is he different when I'm not around?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, yes. He is completely different. I think that when he acts like a jerk, he's just trying to impress you," Seamus said.

"Well, hasn't he figured out that he's not impressing me?" Ginny said. "You'd think that he was smart enough to figure out that he's pissing me off!"

"I guess not." Seamus said. "Next time just ignore him. After a while he figure it out."

"Thanks, Seamus. You're a really good friend." Ginny said and gave him a big hug.

"Actually, I'm not as great a friend as you think." Seamus said.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because, I came here to ask you something," Seamus said.

"What?" Ginny said.

"Well, I wanted to know if...well, has Lavender said anything about me or asked about me?" Lee asked.

"The only thing that she said is that she thought you were an asshole. Why is that anyway? What did you do?" Ginny asked.

"You know how we went to the Yule Ball together?" Lee said.

"Yes," Ginny answered.

"Well, we started dating right after that. We had been seeing each other for about a month when she heard a rumor that I was cheating on her," Seamus said.

"Were you really cheating on her?" Ginny asked.

"No, but Parvati heard that I was cheating on her," Seamus said.

"With who?" Ginny asked.

"Hannah Abott from Hufflepuff," Lee said.

"Oh, I get it." Ginny said. "She didn't believe you."

"That's right, and she broke up with me. We haven't talked since then." Seamus said.

"I'll try to talk to her about it, okay?" Ginny said.

"Really?" Seamus asked.

"Sure," Ginny said. "Now come on, we should go downstairs. We should be finding out who won the contest any minute now."

They walked downstairs and waited with the others for Professor McGonagall and professor Dumbledore to arrive.

The students were each doing different things to pass the time. Susan was curled up in a big comfy light blue chair near the fire and was reading a book. Lavender was sitting on the floor painting her toenails with a kind of paint that muggles call nail polish. She had found it in a drawer in their room the day before and wanted to try it out. Terry was sitting in a chair that was exactly like Susan's and he was writing in a muggle notebook. Lee was looking at a book about quidditch and Seamus sat down next to him and began reading over Lee's shoulder. Draco was writing on a piece of parchment at a small round table and was sitting in a wooden chair which was lined in blue velvet. Ginny thought that he looked very handsome and like royalty sitting in that chair but she didn't want to admit to herself that she felt that way.

Ginny decided to grab a book from the bookshelf at the back of the room. She chose a romance novel about a young witch whose family had died and she was sent to live with her uncle in a far off place. She laid on the carpeted floor near the large white fireplace and began to read her book. Ginny was almost finished with the first chapter of her book when Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore arrived.

Mrs. Gallagher had answered the door and led the professors into the room that the students were in.

Professor Dumbledore asked, "Are you ready to find out who the winner is?"

  
  


A/N-Oooohh! Cliffhanger. I don't write many of these but I guess I just felt like writing on now. Sorry it took a long time to post this. School started again on January 2nd and I've been busy with homework and stuff. I'm sure you know how that feels. I decided that I'd stay home from a shopping trip today so that I could finish this chapter. You should consider yourselves special, it's not often when I miss out on shopping! Well, I'll try to update the next chapter a little bit sooner but don't count on it. Sorry this chapter is so short! Talk to you next chapter! 

  
  


Thanks to all of my reviewer!

  
  


Mione, I feel a little bit sorry for Ginny too. But, I can't have everything in her life go perfect can I? And as for your other question, only time will tell!

  
  


Satan's Little Princess, I think that Lee should still be the bad character. I haven't been writing about him much in this fic lately. Do you think I should write more about him?

  
  


Bunny, I was hoping that everybody would like this better. I tried to make it more realistic, so I guess I did okay at it since you noticed. 

  
  


Jilly-anne, do you think that would be very realistic? I thought about doing something like that, but I wanted to make my story seem real. I would love to do stuff like that but I don't know how many other people would like it. You know what I mean? You should read my story Only You. It's more mushy, you might like it. Oh, I hope don't think I'm being mean. I love your reviews and I try and use some of your ideas in my story. You're a HUGE help to me.

  
  


Katie, I'm glad that you're happy about this chapter. The characters are going through a non-communicating spell, because if they talked then they would work everything out, and they can't work everything out yet, because then I would have to end this story. Thanks for your constructive critisism, I'll make them communicate more in the chapters to come, okay?

  
  


Cthottie482, hmmm, do you think that Draco and Ginny will get back together? I did have a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year, thanks for thinking about me! I hope that my next chapters a good too. Do you have any ideas or things you want to happen in the chapters to come?

  
  


Cyn James, be patient. It's not time for them to be together. I don't really know when it will be time for them to be together, but maybe eventually it will be time. Did that make any sense to you cause I'm not sure that I even knew what I was talking about.

Lucia, I don't think that you get the chapters the same time everyone else does. Do you know that? Do you think that there's some way to fix that? Hmm, anyway. I know that chapter 7 was confusing, chapters 8 and 9 are lots better about not being confusing, at least I think they are, anyway. I'm glad that you liked some of the things about that chapter, I'm not really very proud of chapter 7, but you give me a little bit of comfort in your 4 star rating. Thanks.

  
  


Oonagh, I'm glad that I surprised you. I don't surprise people very often. So, what do you think about this chapter?

  
  


Jewel, yes they are in denial. Do you think that they shouldn't be in denial any more or do you think they should stay that way for a while.

  
  


Mereshino, thanks! Yes, that probably would have been funny if I did that but I didn't want it to be like the movies, I'm trying to make it seem sort of real. I don't really think I'm succeeding but at least I'm trying! 

  
  


Dorthey Star, I know what you mean about staying signed in. I hate signing in all of the time. I felt like I had to make them break up so that I could make the story work right, I hope that doesn't make you too mad at me. Please don't be mad! I didn't take three months to update this story. I'm trying to update it pretty frequently but I don't know how good of a job I'm doing.

  
  


Sizarie, I'm glad you like my fic so far. I wrote more so what do you think?

  
  


LilyAyl, no, I love your questions! I was just kidding about the last review I just couldn't answer very many of your questions. I'm sorry I made you think that I didn't like them. Now I feel bad. You can ask me as many questions as you want and I promise I won't complain, okay? 


	10. And the Winner Is...

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns everything in this fic. I only own Aidan and Mrs. Gallagher.

  
  


Turmoil at Hogwarts

  
  


Chapter 10-And the Winner is...

  
  


Professor Dumbledore said, "The winners are Hermione Granger, Roger Davies, Fred Weasley, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Alicia Spinett, Pansy Parkinson, and Padma Patil."

All of the students faces fell when they heard the news but Dumbledore wasn't finished talking yet, "And your group."

"We tied?" Seamus asked.

"Yes, since there was a tie we decided that you would both be taking the trip together," Professor McGonagall said.

"So where are we going to go?" Lee asked.

"Where would you like to go?" Dumbledore asked.

"Hawaii!" They all said.

"The other team wanted to go to Switzerland," Professor McGonagall said.

"So, how are you going to decided?" Susan asked.

Dumbledore asked, "Mrs. Gallagher, do you have a globe?"

"Yes, upstairs," Mrs. Gallagher replied.

"Do you mind if we borrow it?" Dumbledore asked.

Mrs. Gallagher replied, "No, I don't mind."

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and said, "Accio Globe!"

The globe soon came floating into the room and Dumbledore caught it and said, "Professor McGonagall will close her eyes and point at the globe, while I spin it. Wherever her finger lands will be where you will go."

Dumbledore spun the globe and Professor McGonagall pointed. Her finger landed in the central part of the United States.

Dumbledore said, "It looks like you are going to be staying in Colorado!"

Draco said, "Your kidding. I was hoping we would get to go someplace sunny."

Dumbledore said, "Colorado is a nice place. It's really pretty this time of year. The mountains are all covered in snow and there are lots of great views."

"What will we do there?" Lee asked.

"Pretty much anything you want. You might try skiing. That's most people do when they go on vacation around this time of year." Professor Dumbledore said.

Ginny said, "That might be kind of fun. But what's skiing?"

Professor McGonagall explained, "It's a muggle sport where the slide down a mountain that is covered in snow on two long pieces that are called skis."

"Oh," Ginny said. 

No one said anything for a few seconds. Lavender broke the silence by saying, "so the other group will be staying with us in Colorado."

"Yes you will both be staying at the same place." Professor McGonagall said.

"I get to see Fred, Hermione, and Alicia!" Ginny said excitedly. "When do we leave?"

Professor McGonagall said, "On the first of January."

"How long do we get to stay?" Seamus asked.

"One week," Professor McGonagall said.

Then Professor Dumbledore said, "And you will get to travel in a muggle airplane!"

"An airplane?" Susan said.

"Oh, I've heard of those." Terry said, "But doesn't it take a long time to get to America from England.

"Yes, but it'll be a great time to observe how the muggles live. Are any of you taking muggle studies?" Dumbledore asked.

A few of the students shook their heads and said they were. Dumbledore then said, "A few of your teachers will be by before your trip. They will each give you an assignment that is due before you leave for Colorado. 

"Homework? But isn't it still Christmas break?" Lee asked.

"We told you before you left that you would be getting homework." Professor McGonagall said. "Dumbledore, we need to leave so that we can tell the other groups."

The students told the Professors goodbye and then they walked out of the door. After the professors had left the students made their way to their bedrooms.

When Ginny reached hers she laid down but it took a while for her to gall asleep because she was very excited that she would soon get to see her brother and Hermione.

The next morning Ginny woke up to two girls screams.

Ginny quickly sat up and said, "what's wrong? What happened?"

Presents!" The other girls said in one voice.

"What? Huh?" Ginny said because she was still confused from being woken up. Slowly her mind began to focus and she said, "Oh, it's Christmas!"

At the foot of her bed was a large stack of presents. She unwrapped 2 new robes, a few homemade sweets that her mother had baked for her, and a purple sweater that her mother had knitted. She got dressed while she waited for the other two girls to finish unwrapping their presents.

The girls made their way down the stairs and to the dining room. Mrs. Gallagher and the four boys were all waiting for them.

"I was just getting ready to go wake you girls up," Mrs. Gallagher said. "Come sit down and eat."

The students and Mrs. Gallagher ate their breakfast and talked only occasionally. When they were all finished eating Mrs. Gallagher said, "Let's all go sit in the living room."

They went into the room and were surprised by what they saw. The Christmas tree had presents pilled under it. Boxes of all sizes were wrapped in colorful wrapping paper. 

"Who are all those presents for?" Seamus asked.

"They are for you students," Mrs. Gallagher said.

"Really?" Lavender asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Gallagher said. "You better start opening them. I'm curious to see what is inside the boxes."

"You mean you don't know what is in them?" Ginny asked.

"No, I don't know. They were just here when I woke up this morning." Mrs. Gallagher said. "But I think that Dumbledore arranged it."

"Oh, but why?" Ginny said.

"Maybe if you opened them, you would find out, dear," Mrs. Gallagher said kindly.

The students spent the rest of the morning opening up their presents. All of the students got enough clothes to wear for their week in Colorado and other things they would use there. The clothes were thick and warm so that they could be worn out in the snow for long periods of time.

"I think that Dumbledore thought that this would be a fun way to have you students get warm clothes for your trip. He knew that you were not exactly excited to go to Colorado and he thought that this would make you want to go. What a dear man!" Mrs. Gallagher said.

Susan said, "Yes, that was very nice of him. The girls enjoyed opening up the clothes and the boys liked opening up all of the skiing equipment."

"I'm excited!" Lavender said. "I'm ready to go now!"

"Me too," Lee said. "I've never tried that skiing thing. I bet that it's a lot of fun."

Mrs. Gallagher was happy that the students were starting to become more excited aobut the trip. She knew that they had their hears set on going to Hawaii and that they had been very disappointed that they weren't going to get to go their.

"You can do whatever you want to do today. Just makes sure you are back my dinner time. We'll be eating at 7:00." Mrs. Gallagher said.

Ginny decided to spend the day at the house because no stores were open on Christmas and there wasn't anything else to do. She decided to read one of her new books for a while, but she soon grew tired of reading. She decided to go find Lavender and Susan to see what they were doing.

Ginny found the other two girls in the room where they had talked together the previous day.

"Hi Lavender. Hi, Susan," Ginny said, "What are you two doing?"

"We were just sitting here being bored," Susan said.

"I wish there was something to do," Lavender said. "It's so boring around here. I want to go do something."

"Yes, I know what you mean Lav. If it wasn't Christmas we could have gone shopping," Ginny said.

"I know. I still haven't gotten anybody Christmas presents."

"Let's go shopping together, tomorrow." Lavender said.

"Okay," Susan said.

"Yes, let's do. I need to get my Christmas shopping done too." Ginny said, "Oh! I have a great idea!"

"What is it, Gin?" Lavender asked.

"Tomorrow after we shop we can go to that pub where I met Aidan. I saw lots of good-looking Irish boys there. Plus, I really want to see Aidan again."

"That sounds like fun!" Lavender said. "I haven't seen any boys other than Draco, Seamus, Lee, and Terry in a long time."

The three girls spent the rest of the day planning their shopping trip. They were all very excited. Especially Ginny. She was ready to see Aidan again because she was hoping that he would get her mind off Draco.

A/N-Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been kind of sick this past week and after school I have to go lift weights and run to get ready for softball season. Anyway, enough about me. Thanks for all of the reviews! I love reviews! 

  
  


Mionee, well, they won. But sorry, they don't get to go to Hawaii. Is this okay?

  
  


Summerthyme, Uh, oh! They aren't going to get to go to Hawaii. We'll see about that fight that you want, I'm still trying to fit it in somewhere.

  
  


Katie, I'm glad you thought this chapter was better than the last one. I'm trying write better chapters. 

  
  


Bunny, sorry about the cliffhanger, I couldn't really avoid it. Well, okay yah I could have, but that wouldn't have been much fun.

  
  


Le Fay, here's more. Are you happy now? I'm glad that you like my story.

  
  


Cthottie482, there still not back together yet. Who knows, maybe in Colorado they'll get together. Or maybe not! You never know.

  
  


Night spirit, they won. Are you happy? 

  
  


Daft Bugger, I know that half of the story is in the author's note but I like to talk to all of my reviewers. Ginny was talking to Seamus the whole time, I just messed up and typed Lee. Sorry!

  
  


Dorthey Star, I didn't do that great of a job updating this time. Sorry. And sorry about your computer, that really sucks. I wish that I could go to NYC. You know where I live? I live in Kansas. You know how exciting that is? Not very. Are you happy that they won?

  
  


Sizarie, I haven't decided if Lee's behavior is going to get better. I'm glad you like my story! 

  
  


Satans Little Princess, that's kind of what I was thinking. Sorry bout the cliffhanger. I couldn't resist it.

  
  


Misty, I know I know, I'm sorry. Here's the new chapter. What do you think?

  
  


Chaos-frack, thanks for the compliment. And I agree, I like D/G stories too. I guess that's why I'm writing one.

  
  


DarkIllusion, Sorry I kept you waiting so long. You must be very uncomfortable from sitting on the edge of your seat so long!

  
  


Jilly-anne, did you read Only You? It's under the Hermione/George section. Thanks for the advice, you always have something good to say! 

  
  


Bunny Barton, well, you found out what happened. What do you think.

  
  


SilverWolf, yup they win. I don't know what's going on with Aidan and Ginny. I guess you'll find out next chapter! 

Karate Chick, I know I should spell check, it's just, I hate proofreading!! It's the worst thing in the world!

  
  


Angelbabe, sorry bout the cliffhanger. Now you know who won, what do you think?

  
  


Saturniia, I updated! Finally, I know, it took to long.

  
  


Lady keladry, You like cliffhangers? At least I made one person happy.

  
  


Nice, thanks for the review. I love hearing from you. Here's chapter 10, give me your opinion, please!

  
  


LilyAyl, I know I'm evil. I guess I answered your question. I like your idea about them having their own luau, but I decided that they should go somewhere besides Hawaii.

  
  


Moondragon, sorry, you don't get to see him in a Hawaiian shirt. I know that I switch Lee and Seamus's names a couple of times. I just HATE proofreading!

  
  


Lucia, I know, chap 8 was a little weird. Sorry about the cliffhanger, I could resist it. I've never written a cliffhanger before. You got the chapter at the right time! Yah! I hope you get this one!

  
  


Noodlejelly, yes, they won. But, I made a little twist. Did you like it?

  
  


Nick's little Angel, thanks! I love getting compliments. They make me want to write more!

  
  


Erin Potter, sorry bout the cliffhanger. I'm glad you like the story. Here's the next chapter!

  
  


Vanessa, there, now you know who wins. Did I really make you groan! Awesome!


	11. Finding Aidan

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns everything in this fic. I only own the plot and the characters that I made up.

  
  


Turmoil at Hogwarts

  
  


Chapter 11-Finding Aidan

  
  


"Are you guys ready?" Ginny asked her two freinds.

"Umm, yes, I think so," Susan said.

"Great! Let's go!" Ginny replied.

The three Hogwarts students walked down the street to the bus stop where Ginny and Draco had sat and waited only a few days before.

"Well, this is the bus stop," Ginny said, "The bus should be here any minutes now."

"The three friends chatted excitedly while they were waiting for the bus. After about five minutes of waiting the bus pulled up. They walked up the stairs of the bus and sat in about the middle section of the bus. Lavender and Susan sat in one seat and Ginny sat across from them in another. A grumpy looking woman sat in front of them and two boys that looked about seventeen years of age sat two seats behind the girls.

Lavender whispered, "Do you see those boys behind us?"

"Yes, I see them. They are pretty good-looking, but they don't compare to Aidan and the boys that you'll be meeting tonight," Ginny said in a teasing voice.

"Really? So all of the other boys in the pub are as good-looking as Aidan?" Susan asked curiously.

"Well, I was kind of paying attention to Aidan for the most part,' Ginny said but she remembered that she had been thinking more about Draco than she had about Aidan.

Lavender said something, but her words were just a blur to Ginny because she was to busy thinking about that night at the Irish pub.

"Uh, what?" Ginny asked.

"Honestly Ginny. Weren't you listening to a word I said," Lavender asked irritably. 

"Uh," Ginny started to say.

"Oh, just leave her alone Lav, you know she was just busy thinking about Aidan," Susan said.

The three Hogwarts students talked the rest of the bus ride so it went by very quickly. After a little while Ginny looked out the window and said, "Come on, we've got to get off the bus now. There is the store that we bought our Christmas decorations!"

They got off the bus and walked a little way down the street. Lavender said, "Gee, I sure am hungry. Do you think that we could get something to eat now?"

"Don't you want to go shopping first?" Ginny asked her.

"No," Lavender said, "Good-looking Irish boys are way more important than shopping."

"Okay, come on then," Ginny said and the girls walked down the street to the small Irish pub. When they entered the pub Ginny didn't see Aidan but she did see Mr. Riley.

"Hello, Mr. Riley," Ginny said to him.

"Well hello, young Ginny! You're a beautiful sight, and who are these lass's?" Mr. Riley asked.

These are my friends Lavender Brown and Susan Bones," Ginny said.

"Nice to meet you Lavender and Susan," Mr. Riley said, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go find my son. He said that if I ever saw this pretty young red head, I was to go and get him right away," Mr. Riley winked at the girls and started walking out the door but he called over his shoulder, "Now don't you girls be going anywhere, I'll be right back!"

The three girls sat on barstools at the bar and the same pretty black haired girl took their order. They talked excitedly for a few minutes and then Mr. Riley and Aidan burst through the door.

"Hi, Aidan!" Ginny called from the back of the pub.

Aidan quickly walked over to where she was sitting, when he reached her he said, "Hello Ginny. I was hoping I'd get to see you again," and then picked her right up off of the barstool and gave her a big hug.

When he set her back down on the ground Ginny said, "Well, Aidan, it's nice to see you too." Lavender and Susan were trying to hide their laughter because of the scene but they were failing miserably. They thought that Aidan was very cute and they were quite impressed by his strength.

"Who are these girls, Ginny? Are they your friends?" Aidan asked when he finally noticed that they were sitting next to Ginny.

"Yes, they are. This is Lavender Brown and this is Susan Bones," Ginny said pointing to each of her friends as she said their names.

"Nice to meet you," Aidan told them. "My friends Shawn and Patrick are supposed to meet me here soon. Would you like to meet them?"

"Of course," Lavender said with a giggle.

Then Susan said, "We'd love to meet them.

"So, what have you been doing since the last time I saw you?" Aidan asked Ginny.

"Nothing too special, we spent a lot of time decorating our house for Christmas," Ginny said.

"Oh," Aidan said and he was about to say more when the front door opened again, "Look there's my friends Shawn and Patrick," he said. "Shawn! Patrick! We're back here!"

The two boys walked back to the bar. They sat beside Lavender and Susan and one of them said, "Hello girls. I'm Patrick and this is my friend Shawn."

Susan and Lavender each said hello to them. On the other side of Lavender where Aidan was sitting he was talking to Ginny, "I think that my friends like your friends."

"Why do you say that?" Ginny asked.

"Because they haven't said a word to me since they saw your friends when they walked in," Aidan replied with a laugh.

"I'm sure that Lavender and Susan are excited about seeing some different guys. For the past week they've only seen Draco, you know the boy who was with me last time, and Seamus, Lee, and Terry." Ginny said.

"I take it that you don't like those boys very much," Aidan said.

"Well, Seamus and Terry are okay, but Lee is always trying to hit on me and Draco is, well, he's himself. He's the most arrogant person I know," Ginny said.

"Yes, I remember him," Aidan said with a scowl on his face.

They sat silently for a little while and then the waitress came by with the girls food. She asked Aidan, Patrick and Shawn, "Would you boys like anything?"

The boys ordered and everyone resumed their talking. They talked throughout the meal and when they were done eating Aidan asked, "So, what are you girls doing today?"

"We thought we might go shopping for a while," Susan said.

Shawn looked at her and said, "Well, we can go with you."

"That sounds great!" Lavender said excitedly.

When the six teenagers left, Ginny noticed that Lavender had her eyes on Patrick and Susan had her eyes on Shawn. Ginny was glad that they had found someone that they liked.

At first they stayed in one big group but after a while everyone wanted to break up into smaller groups.

Lavender asked, "Do you mind if Patrick and I go off by ourselves for a while?"

Ginny said, "Okay, we'll meet you back at the pub at four o'clock"

"See you later!" Susan called as she left with Shawn.

"Well, where do you want to go now?" Aidan asked Ginny.

"Uh, I don't know. I've got to find presents for my family," Ginny said.

"What would they like?" Aidan asked.

"Well, my brother Fred and George are big practical jokers." Ginny said.

"There is a joke store a couple of blocks from here," Aidan said, "Do you want me to take you there?"

"Sure," Ginny said. She had decided to buy her family muggle things for their present because she didn't know if there was a place like Diagon Alley in Dublin.

"So, Ginny. Tell me about your family," Aidan said.

"Well, I'm the youngest child. I have six older brothers and no sisters. My brothers Ron, George, and Fred go to school with me, but my other three brothers are out of school," Ginny replied.

"Oh, what do your brothers do for a living?" Aidan asked.

Ginny panicked a little when he asked this question but she soon composed herself and said, "My brother Bill works at a bank, Charlie woks with animals, and Percy works in an office in London. Now tell me about your family, Aidan."

"Well, you know my father. My mother stays home and takes care of the house. I have a younger brother named Brendon and a younger sister named Adelia," Aidan said. "Oh, Look! There's the joke shop."

They walked into the little shop and spent almost an hour in it. When they finally left, Ginny had presents for not only Fred and George but also Ron and Harry.

When Ginny mentions that she was getting a present for Harry Aidan asked, "Who is Harry?"

Ginny gently explained, "Harry is my brother Ron's best friend. He spends so much time at our house that I think of him as a brother. Ron's other best friend is Hermione, we're really close, she's almost like my sister. I want to get her present next."

Aidan said, "Okay, what would yo like to get her?"

"Umm," Ginny said thinking hard. Then she remembered when Hermione had been dressed up at the Yule Ball last year, "I think I want to get her some kind of jewelry."

Aidan lead her to a store that sold jewelry. She bought Hermione a necklace that had a sparkly star for a charm.

"It's almost 4:00, we should go to the pub now," Ginny said.

"But you don't have all of your shopping done yet," Aidan protested.

"I only needed to get presents for Fred, George, and Hermione," Ginny said.

"Why," Aidan asked.

"Because I'll be seeing them in less than a week. We are going to be leaving Dublin in a couple of days to go to America. We won a trip to go skiing in Colorado," Ginny explained, "But I'll still have two weeks to spend in Ireland once we get back."

"That's good. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to see you again," Aidan said and then held her hands and looked down into her eyes. "Because I really like you Ginny."

"I like you too, Aidan. It's just that I'm leaving Ireland on the 22nd," Ginny said.

"Shh, Ginny. Don't worry about that. Just think about right now. We're together at least for a little while," Aidan said and pulled her close to him in a gently hug.

Ginny couldn't help thinking that it didn't feel as nice being in Aidan's arms as it did being in Draco's. Ginny tried to push that thought out of her mind and enjoy being with Aidan. She said, "Okay Aidan, I'll only think about what is happening right now. I won't worry about the future."

Aidan then kissed her. It felt nice to Ginny but she didn't feel any of the wonderful sensations she felt when she kissed Draco.

"Come on Gin, we better get going or else we'll be late," Aidan said after they broke from the kiss. When they arrived at the pub Susan, Shawn, Lavneder, and Patrick were waiting for them. The three girls then said goodbye to the boys, but not before they planned to meet again on January 8th, which was the day after they got back from Colorado.

On the ride back to the house Ginny was unusually quiet. The other two girls talked excitedly about their day, but Ginny didn't say much. Finally Lavender asked, "What's wrong, Ginny? Didn't you have a good time with Aidan?"

"Oh, yes. I had a great time with him," Ginny said smiling a little bit.

"Can't you see that she is busy daydreaming about Aidan? Leave her be, Lavender," Susan said.

"Sorry, Ginny. I didn't mean to disturb you," Lavender teased.

"That's okay Lav, just don't let it happen again," Ginny said, but she was really thinking about how she wasn't dreaming about Aidan, she was really dreaming about Draco.

When the three girls got back to the house, they went and sat in the chairs by the fire where they always sat and talked which the others referred to as "The Gossip Room". After a little while of talking Ginny grew tired of sitting and decided that she wanted to go up to her room. She said goodbye to her friends and walked up the stairs. She was about to open the door to her bedroom when she heard a angry voice behind her say, "Where were you at today?"

A/N-Sorry about the cliffhanger, okay, maybe I'm not that sorry. I tried to make this chapter a lot longer. I spent a long, long time writing it. We had two snow days this week (We had like 8 inches of snow) so I finally had time to write. I am planning on uploading one or two more stories this weekend. I'll probably put up The Diary of Dean Thomas, and I have another D/G fic that I haven't named yet. I also uploaded a Percy/Hermione fic last week. I would love it if people would review some of my other stories. Please, Please, Please, Please Please? Thanks for Reading this chapter, please review!

  
  


Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

  
  


Lily, I know, I think I'm having way to much fun with this love triangle. Oh, well. I think I'm glad they aren't going to Hawaii, everything happens in Hawaii, I was thinking of making them go someplace boring, like, i don't know, Kansas. But I figured that would be too mean.

  
  


Katie, Thanks, for the encouragement. I like Colorado better than Hawaii too. Don't worry about the spelling, the only reason I know how to spell it is because I have spell check. I'll work on putting more Draco in. Don't worry.

  
  


FireLily55, Sorry to leave you hanging. I know it took too long to update, sorry. Here's the next chap, what do you think?

  
  


Mionee, I was hoping that you'd like that they get to go with Hermione and Fred's group. I know you love H/G but would you like to hear about H/F instead? Or maybe Fred and Alicia? Hmm, I have lots of things I can do with the other group. This could be interesting! What do you think I should do?

  
  


Dorthey Star, I'm sure Tennessee is better than Kansas. You get to go skiing soon? That's not fair. They will end up together again in chapter number, did you think I was actually going to tell you? I haven't even written the next chapter yet, so I don't really know.

  
  


DarkIllusion, well, I'm glad my story did something good for you even if it left your butt hurting. I updated, it wasn't exactly soon, but I tried. 

  
  


Jilly-Anne, I didn't give you tons of Irish boys, but I did give you two. I'll let you imagine what they looked like. You mean you actually gave their pictures back? I wouldn't have, I would have kept them. I wish I had some Irish boys in my class. That's just not fair that you have hot irish boys and I don't. But, I guess life's not fair sometimes.

  
  


Satans Little Princess, yah I couldn't resist. I also couldn't resist on this chapter, I'm enjoying this cliff hanger deal. I'm thinking I'll put more of Lee in the next chapter. Do you think that's a good idea?

  
  


Marissa, you'll find out what happens soon enough, just be patient. I'll try and update soon so that you can find out what's going to happen.

  
  


SilverWolf, I emailed you today. Be sure to check your mail. When am I going to get to read the next chapter of Darkstar. (Note to everybody who is reading this, read Silver's fic Darkstar, it's awesome).

  
  


Summer, yes, Colorado is better than a microwave. I thought about putting that in somewhere but I decided against it. You have such a graphic mind. You really hate Lee don't ya! I'll see what I can do. Aidan, bad vibes... hmm, interesting. They are going to meet again you know. Thanks for wishing me luck with softball, it starts at the end of the month. I hope we have a better season this year, we were like 5-16 or something like that last year.

  
  


Cthottie482, I picked Colorado because it's someplace I've actually been, and I love skiing and I wish that I was going this year for spring break.

  
  


Anastacy, yes, I know there's a lot of Gryffindors in Ginny's group, I didn't want to make up new characters to put in the groups and J.K. Rowling mentions Gryffindors more than any other group, so there's lots of Gryffindors. Thanks giving me the word Scarlet Woman, I'll use that next time!

  
  


Sarah Mckatie, I emailed you, but I talked to your sister like three different times. She said that you share an email address. I'd still love to hear some of your suggestions.

  
  


Misty, what do you think of the new characters? I didn't focus much on them this chapter, but I'm thinking about doing more with them later. 

  
  


Animequeen26, of course I'll email you when I update this. I'm going to right after I post this. I have the same problem about starting new fics and never finishing them.

  
  


Sam, I'm glad you like my story. I updated, so what do you think?

  
  


KarateChick, thanks for reviewing all of my fics. I really appreciate it. Do you have the next chapter of Angel Perfect up? Yup, I live in Kansas, it kind of sucks. What's Georgia like?


	12. Authors Note

A/N-(The real one) 

Woops, I posted the wrong thing. The old chapter 12 was supposed to be an author's note but I accidently posted my new G/D fic which is called Things Change. So, I'm very, very, very sorry that I completely confused everyone. I didn't do it on purpose. I only meant to write an author's note because I needed to thank NoodleJelly who I accidently left out in my thanks for reviewing section. Sorry for the confusion. Please forgive me. I'll try to have the next chapter out by next weekend. It will continue where chapter 11 left off, so just forget everything that you read in the old chapter 12. Talk to everyone later and please keep reading my fic even though I messed up!


	13. Speaking With the Enemy

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns everything in this fic. I only own the characters I made up and the plot.

  
  


Turmoil at Hogwarts

  
  


Chapter13-Speaking With the Enemy

  
  


Ginny slowly turned around and when she saw who had spoken she let out a sigh. "I don't see how it's any of your business, Draco Malfoy," Ginny replied.

"Were you out with that...that muggle?" Draco drawled.

"And what are you going to do if I said that I was with him?" Ginny asked, giving Draco a lethal look.

"I would tell you that you couldn't see him anymore," Draco said shooting her a look that was just as deadly.

"And who do you think you are, telling me who I can go out with? I don't care who you think I shouldn't go out with. You have no say over what I do!" Ginny yelled getting really angry now.

"I don't think you should see him anymore," Draco said.

"I really don't care what you think I should do, Malfoy!" Ginny screamed.

"I think that muggle is trouble, Ginny. And I don't want you to go out with him," Draco said.

"And you think you are a perfect judge of character? Look at who your friends at Hogwarts are. Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Pansy Parkinson! Do you think I should find people like them to hang out with? People like you? I think I can pick my own friends, Malfoy. I've got enough people looking out for me. I don't need you watching my every move," Ginny yelled. "Now, if you would kindly move, I would like to get away from you and your entirely unnecessary lectures."

"NO I will not move, at least not until you listen to what I have to say," Draco said and his anger was really starting to boil over since she had been insulting him.

"I don't want to listen to you. I'm done listening to your stupid lectures!" Ginny yelled and tried to push Draco out of the way because he was now blocking the door to her room.

Draco then quickly maneuvered himself so that he had her back pinned against the wall and he had a hold of her arms just above the elbows so that she couldn't move.

"Get your hands off me you despicable excuse for a wizard!" Ginny yelled.

"Not until you hear what I have to say." Draco replied. "The sooner you quit fighting me the sooner we'll be done."

Ginny tried to kick him, but Draco easily dodged her kicks. After a few seconds Ginny finally gave up and said, "Fine, what do you have to say."

"Well.." Draco began.

Ginny interrupted him and said, "Couldn't you at least let go of my arms?" Ginny asked.

"Not a chance. But we can go inside your room so that no one will see us talking," Draco said.

"Do you think they haven't already heard us fighting?" Ginny asked.

"I know they haven't." Draco said. "I put a soundproof spell on this hallway when I first started talking to you. I know you well enough that I knew you were going to throw a fit," Draco said with a big smirk on his face.

"I didn't throw a fit!" Ginny said.

"Sure you didn't." Now come on. Let's go in your room." Draco said and pulled her into the room, not letting go of her arms because he knew if he let go she would run out of the room, "which bed is yours."

Ginny tried to point to her bed but he still had her arms so she said, "It's the one on the right."

Draco led her over to her bed and pushed on her shoulders so that he would sit down on the bed. He asked, "Are you ready to listen now?"

"No. I don't really care to hear what your going to say," Ginny replied.

"Too bad. There is no way you are getting by. Just listen to me for a minute," Draco said and he laughed when she gave him a "hurry up and get it over with look". "Have you ever noticed the way that the muggle looks at you?"

"Yes, he looks at me like I'm important. Like I'm a real person, not just a pretty face," Ginny said.

"No, he doesn't. Not if you really look close. I saw the way he looked at you. He looked like he wanted to chew you up and swallow you. He's a lot older than you and he's more experienced." Draco said.

"He did not look at me like that and he's only seventeen. So what?" Ginny said.

'While you were dancing with him, he looked like he was going to pick you up, throw you over his shoulder, and carry you over to an empty room and have his way with you. That man want you, Ginny, whether you want to believe it or not. I'm a guy. I know that look that he had in his eye. I just want you to be careful. You're only fourteen. You are much to young to get involved with someone like him," Draco said.

"Are you done yet?" Ginny asked and yawned.

"Haven't you listened to a word I said? That muggle is TROUBLE. I can read it, it's written all over his face," Draco said.

"If that's all you have to say. Then you can leave now," Ginny said sternly.

"Has he ever acted jealous in anyway," Draco asked.

"NO," Ginny said, a little to quicly.

Draco knew that Aidan had said something to her and asked, "What did he do?"

"It's nothing. Just when I mentioned getting a present for Harry he got a little bit jealous," Ginny said.

"And," Draco asked impatiently.

"And nothing," Ginny replied.

"And," Draco repeated with even more frustration, "I'm not leaving until you tell me what else happened."

Ginny let out a huge sign and siad, "I don't know. I guess I don't feel that comfortable around him. He's...he's moving a little too fast for me."

"So don't see him anymore," Draco said.

"I probably have it all wrong. It's just...it doesn't feel like when I was..." Ginny said and then stopped herself.

"When you were what?" Draco asked.

"Well, when I was...with you," Ginny finished.

"Please don't see him again," Draco said.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because I asked you not too," Draco said.

"I don't need to listen to you. You are not my boyfriend or anyting," Ginny said.

"You are right. But, I haven't forgotten about that night, and I know you haven't forgotten either." Draco said.

"So what. Nothing can come of it. You can't be my boyfriend. Hell, you can't even be my friend. All we can ever be is enemies," Ginny said.

"No. We could never be enemies, you and I." Draco said. "I guess we are just...acquaintances."

"I guess so." Ginny said. "When you go to dinner can you tell everyone that I'm not going to eat because I'm not feeling very well."

"Sure. You look a little pale. Are you really sick?" Draco asked.

"No, I've just got a lot on my mind." Ginny replied.

"Then I guess I'll leave you alone." Draco said. "Why don't you lay down and rest anyway? You don't look so good." 

"Fine, Draco." Ginny said. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Draco said and he turned and walked out of the room.

When he was gone Ginny thought, "How can he make me so upset one minute and then make me wish that he would just shut up and kiss me the next? I really wish he would have kissed me before he left. And I really wish our families didn't hate each other. Why do things always have to be so complicated?"

  
  


A/N-Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I've been really busy. In fact, I don't even have time to individually thank everyone today. If I don't post this now, who knows when I'll have time to upload it. Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing. Oh, and please read Chapter 12 if you were confused about the last chapter. I uploaded the wrong thing. Sorry. I also wrote a new fic called The Journal of Dean Thomas. I'll try and update this fic soon, but I'm not going to make any promises because softball season officially starts tomorrow. I don't want to go to practice! 

  
  


Thanks to all of my reviewers! I don't have time to thanks everyone individually because I have to leave, but thanks everybody!


	14. A Match Made In Ireland

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns everything in this fic. I only own the characters I made up.

  
  


Turmoil at Hogwarts

  
  


Chapter 14-A Match Made In Ireland

  
  


The next few days went by ver quickly for Ginny and the other students. All of their professors came by the house and gave them enough homework to last them a month, and none of them wanted to have to do homework while they were in Colorado. Ginny spent most of her time in the large library on the second floor, and her nose was always in some kind of book. Sometimes Susan and Lavender came in and talked to her for a while, or sat down and studied for a little while with her. Neither of the other two girls were as serious about their studies as Ginny was, so they spent a considerably less amount of time in the library.

Lee and Seamus came in sometimes, but usually they would just say hello and start with their studies. The one time Lee tried to talk to Ginny she simply told him that she didn't have time to talk to him, and asked him to please be quite.

Draco never once set foot in the library. Ginny assumed that he had found a different place to work because she knew he worked hard at Hogwarts, and didn't take his studies lightly. He was a prefect at Hogwarts after all. This disappointed Ginny although she wouldn't admit it, and she often found herself hoping that he'd make an appearance.

The only person who was in the library as much as Ginny was, was Terry. He was a typical Ravenclaw and he was very serious about his classes at Hogwarts. Ginny found his presence to be a comfort even though they did not speak to each other very much. When they did speak to each other, they usually spoke about a problem they were having with their homework. Ginny never hesitated to ask the older boy questions about her homework because he answered them kindly and he didn't act as though she were stupid for not know the answer. Terry was a lot like Hermione, in that respect.

While the students spent their time doing homework, Mrs. Gallagher went from student to student answering questions, helping with homework, bring a snack or some tea, and offering an encouraging word or two when needed. She was a comfort to all of the students, and she made the hours they spent studying more tolerable.

When January 1st came at last, all of the students were excited and ready for the trip. Ginny woke up early that morning and she was so excited that she couldn't get back to sleep. The other two girls woke up around the same time as Ginny so they spent the hour before breakfast checking and re-checking their bags to make sure they had everything.

When it was finally time to leave to go to the airport, everyone was more than ready to leave. They spent the ride to the airport talking excitedly amongst themselves. They were all finally starting to get along now. Ginny wondered what would happen when they met up with the other group of Hogwarts students.

When they arrived at the airport the students were all very interested because none of them had ever been to an airport before because none of them had been raised by muggles. The only one who was close to being a muggle-born was Seamus, because his father was a muggle. The rest of the students were purebloods. All seven students kept pointing at things and said, "Hey, what is that thing over there?" Or "What could that possible be used for?" They wanted to spend more time exploring the airport, but Mrs. Gallagher hurried them along. She enjoyed watching them as they looked at all of the muggle objects that they had never seen before, but they had a plane to catch.

When they were about to board the plane Mrs. Gallagher gave them each their tickets. She told them that they had to split up while on the plane so that they wouldn't call to much attention to themselves. She told them that Ginny would be sitting with Lee, Draco with Lavender, and Seamus with Susan and Terry.

They got on the train and Ginny took her seat next to Lee. Although she didn't like the seating arrangement, Ginny was determined to make the most of it. Neither Ginny nor Lee said anything for the first few minutes of their flight. They were too busy watching the other passengers get situated, the stewardess hurry around the plane, and the expressions on their fellow classmates face.

But after a while Lee grew tired of watch his surroundings. "Ginny? How have you been lately?" He asked.

"Well, fine I guess," Ginny said and she was a little taken back by his question and the fact that he actually cared how she had been. "Why do you ask?"

"Ummm, I haven't talked to you in a while and I know I made you really angry with me. I just thought I'd tell you that I am sorry for being such a jerk to you." Lee said sincerely. "It's all right if you still hate me. I will understand. I don't deserve to be forgiven."

"It's okay, Lee. I never really hated you. You just were always really good at getting on my nerves." Ginny said.

"So are we friends again?" Lee asked.

"Yes, we are friends again," Ginny replied.

"Okay, now that you are my friend again, would you mind telling me what is going on between you and Malfoy?" Lee asked.

"What?" Ginny asked taken aback by the question.

"Don't play innocent, Ginny. I have been watching the way that you two look at each other. I knew there was something going on between you when I saw the look on Malfoy's face one day when you were talking to Lavender and Susan about some guy. I think his name was Aaron or something," Lee said.

"Aidan," Ginny said.

"Yes, that's it. You were talking about some guy named Aidan. Well, when I saw the look on Malfoy's face I knew that there must be something going on between you two." Lee said. "And then the other day I accidently overheard you talking to Draco in the hall."

"But I thought he put a soundproof spell on the hallway," Ginny said.

"Oh, he did, but honestly Ginny. How could I be your brothers' best friend and not be able to undo a simple soundproof spell? We have had to use that spell about a million times at Hogwarts," Lee said deviously.

"I won't ask," Ginny said.

"That's probably a good idea," Lee replied. "Anyway, so you like that Malfoy git. Don't you?"

"I don't know, Lee. I am really very confused about the whole thing. Yes, I do like him and I am attracted to him, but nothing could ever happen between us. Our families hate each other. What do you think my brothers would do if they knew?" Ginny said.

"They would probably lock you up in your house and beat Malfoy senseless for even thinking about dating their little sister," Lee said.

"I know. That's why I could never act on my feelings for Draco. He'd just end up getting hurt," Ginny said.

"I have just one piece of advice for you, Ginny." Lee said. "Don't worry so much about what your family will do or say when they find out you like Malfoy. Your family loves you so they will want you to be happy. No matter what." Lee said and then he got out of his seat and said, "I'll be back in a little bit, Ginny. Think about what I said."

"Alright Lee, I'll think about what you said." Ginny said. "And Lee?"

"Yes Ginny?" Lee asked.

"Thanks for the advice." Ginny replied.

"No problem, kid," Lee said.

While Lee was talking to Ginny about Draco, two of the other students were having a similar discussion.

Draco Malfoy and Lavender Brown sat quietly for about fifteen minutes, but then Lavender decided to break the silence. "Hello," Lavender simply said.

"Hello," Draco replied without even looking at her.

They sat in silence for another few minutes, and then Lavender said, "So what is going on between you and Ginny?"

Draco didn't say anything for a few moments and he didn't even act surprised at the question, "What makes you think that there is something going on between me and the Weasley?"

"Well, I don't like to brag, but I am all-knowing. I saw it in my tea leaves this morning," Lavender said.

Draco let out a snort of laughter.

"What? You don't believe me?" Lavender asked innocently.

Draco sent her a look that just screamed, "Do I look like an idiot to you?"

"Okay, so I didn't see it in my tea leaves. I saw it in the way you have been looking at her lately. And in the way she looks at you." Lavender said. "Also, when she is with Aidan, she doesn't look at him like the way she looks at you."

"I'm sorry, but I do not have feelings for the Weasley," Draco said. "And I highly doubt she has feelings for me."

"Whatever you say. If you want to keep denying your feelings, that is your problem. But I'm going to give you a little piece of advice and I'm hoping you'll listen to it. I know that your family and Ginny's family don't get along. But if your parents really love you and care about you, they will want you to be happy." Lavender said and looked at Draco for a little bit. He didn't say anything back so she said, "I'll be back in a little bit. Think about what I told you.

Then Lavender left the compartment and bumped into Lee Jordan.

"So, did you talk to him?" Lee asked.

"Yes, did you talk to her?" Lavender asked.

"Yes. Do you actually think he listened to what you said?" Lee asked.

"Actually, I do think he listened," Lavender said.

"Good," Lee asked.

"So why are we doing this again?" Lavender asked.

"Because I owe it to her to make her happy. After all I have been a jerk to her the whole time we've been on this trip. And you are her friend." Lee said.

"Oh, yes. And besides they are so cute." Lavender said. "They're like a match made in heaven."

"No, they're like a match made in Ireland." Lee said.

"Yes, I guess that's true," Lavender said. "We better get back now. I'll talk to you after the flight." Lavender said.

"See you then," Lee said.

  
  


A/N-Sorry it took me so long to update this fic. I had major writers block on it. But this chapter was kind of long. It was a lot longer than I thought it would be. And I've been really busy lately. Softball season finally started. Our record is 0-4. I know it sounds bad, but we started off playing the best teams in our league. And we didn't loose by very much, except for the game we lost 14-0. But, I don't want to talk about that right now. I was very nervous the first game because I was the lead off batter. But oh, well, I don't get so nervous anymore. Now back to my story, I don't know what made me decide to make Lee be good again. I still haven't decided if he'll stay good or not. Oh, and next week is prom. I'm so excited! I'll tell you all about it the next time I update. Which I hope is soon. But it might not be for another couple of weeks. Sorry. I'll try. Well, I think that's all for now.

  
  


Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 13. (I can't believe I have 14 chapters now).

  
  


Katie, thanks for the encouragement for this fic. I'm glad that you don't think my plot has dried up. I'm kind of starting to feel like I'm writing a soap opera.

  
  


Misty, you aren't trusting Aidan anymore? Hmm, maybe you should trust him. Or maybe you shouldn't. 

  
  


summerthyme, I'm glad your life has meaning again. Mine does now too, because you reviewed. Your reviews always crack me up. Sorry there wasn't any snogging in this chapter. I couldn't really fit it in. Maybe when they're at Colorado.

  
  


Sizarie, thanks thanks thanks!

  
  


Crystal Lily, sorry it took me so long to update. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

  
  


Danadian Sheep, I'm glad you like my story. Sorry you had so much homework to do. I know how that is.

  
  


Jewel Giovanni, I'm glad you like my story. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy lately.

  
  


DarkIllusion, please don't die on me, now. And actually, I'm going to try and get them together soon. Thanks for being supportive about my little problem with uploading the wrong chapter. But they made it harder for me to do that now. Yeah for ff.net!

  
  


Krissy, actually sometimes I find myself forgetting that she's so young, too. I'm glad that you liked that he was concerned.

  
  


A_fairies_pixey, I tried to email you but it said that it failed to deliver. I don't know what that means, but I'd love to hear your ideas!

  
  


RedFeather, please don't be too mad. I'm sorry I didn't update very fast!

  
  


Ashley, I'm glad that you like my story. I really did update as fast as i could, sorry it took so long.

  
  


Kelly, you know, we've got a lot in common. We have the same name, but mines spelled Kelli, and we both love the name Aidan. There hasn't been any snogging yet, or an odd fetish, but I'll try to arrange at least one of them.

  
  


Angel, well aren't you lucky. I saw that you had reviewed chap 13 ,when I was just about to upload. I'll still email you and tell you that I updated though. Oh, and softball is my favorite sport too. Well, right now it is. When it's volleyball season that's my favorite sport. And as for Ginny being pale, she was just upset.


	15. Arriving in Colorado

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns everything in this fic. I only own the plot and a few assorted characters I made up.

  
  


Turmoil At Hogwarts

  
  


Chapter 15-Arriving in Colorado

  
  


The students spent the rest of the plane ride sleeping or looking out the window or doing something else to entertain them. They all were very fascinated with the movie that was playing. They avidly watched the screen and were amazed that you could only hear the sound to the movie when you put on headphones.

When the students finally reached Colorado and were in a van driving to the cabin that they would be staying in, they were very tired, but excited to see their friends. All week Ginny had been eagerly awaiting the time when she would get to see her brother, and now she was finally going to see him. She missed all her family, because she hadn't been away from her brothers for so long in several years. These past few weeks reminded Ginny of the year before her first year at Hogwarts, when she had to stay home while all of her brothers were away. She had missed them so much that year, just like she missed them now. But, in a matter of minutes they would be meeting up with the other group, and she would get to see Fred again, and Hermione, who was like a sister to Ginny.

"What are you thinking about Ginny?" Lavender asked.

"I was thinking about how good it will be to see Fred and Hermione again. I miss all of my brothers, and Hermione has always been like a sister to me." Ginny replied.

"I'm excited about seeing Parvati's sister Padma. I went and stayed with them over the summer, and I got to know Padma and she is really nice. You would like her, I'll introduce her to you when we get to the cabin," Lavender said.

"I know how you guys feel. I'm going to get to see Justin, my best friend." Susan said.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, he was one of my first friends at Hogwarts. I sat by him during the sorting, and after that we were just always really close friends. I could tell him anything. He's really understanding." Susan said.

"I think I know who you're talking about," Lavender said. "He's tall and has curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes."

"Yes, that's Justin," Susan said.

"He's good-looking. Were you two ever seeing each other?" Lavender asked.

"Me and Justin? No, never. We were just always close friends. It would be like dating your brother." Susan said.

"I understand," Ginny said. "It would be kind of like me dating Harry. He's my brother's best friend, and he comes and stays with us every summer. I consider him one of the family, and another old brother."

Lavender, who had been looking out the window of the vehicle, said, "Look. There's a lot of cabins out there, do you think we're getting close to our cabin?"

"I don't know," Susan said. "Maybe."

Just then Mrs. Gallagher said, "We'll be there in about five minutes girls."

After Mrs. Gallagher told the students they would be arriving at the cabin so soon, nobody spoke. They were all too busy thinking about the people they would be seeing.

After what seemed like an hour, the van finally stopped in front of a log cabin. Ginny thought it looked very cozy, but it didn't look like it would be big enough to hold sixteen people. Ginny didn't have time to think any more about the size of the cabin, because at that moment, six people came running out of the cabin. Fred was the first person to come out of the cabin and when he saw Ginny, he ran over to her picked her up and twirled her around.

"How's my little sister? Have Lee and Seamus been looking out for you while you were in Ireland?" Fred asked.

"Umm, well, I guess you could say something like that," Ginny said and then glanced over at Lee who was standing next to them looking a little uncomfortable.

"So, Lee, have you been taking care of my little sister, like you told me you would?" Fred asked.

"Umm, yes, of course," Lee said not quite looking Fred in the eye, but Fred didn't seem to notice, he was too happy about seeing his sister again.

Just then Hermione walked up to them. "Hi Ginny," She said giving her a hug, "How has your trip been?"

"Oh, it's been really fun. I've made a lot of new friends." Ginny said.

"Well, that's good," Hermione said.

"Has Draco Malfoy been causing any trouble for you?" Fred asked all of the sudden.

"No, actually he hasn't been. He hasn't bothered me at all," Ginny said.

"Really?" Hermione asked. "That's odd, I figured he'd be terrible to you. He always was to me."

"I haven't really had any problems with the members of my group." Ginny said. "What about you two? How do you like the people that have been staying with you."

"Well, everyone gets along with each other pretty well, with the exception of Pansy Parkinson. She is horrible, always complaining about something or someone. I just want to strangle her most of the time," Hermione said.

"Hermione!" Ginny said laughing. "I didn't think you could hate anyone that much."

"Well, I can," Hermione replied sending a dirty look at Pansy.

Ginny followed Hermione's eyes and saw Pansy hanging all over Draco. Ginny couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as she watched her as she talked with Draco putting her hands all of him. Ginny felt foolish for feeling this way. She knew she shouldn't be feeling jealous, and she knew that she and Draco could never be together, but she wanted to be the one with Draco smiling at him and talking with him. Draco intrigued her like no one else had ever done.

"What's wrong Ginny," Hermione asked when she saw the look on Ginny's face.

"Oh, nothing Herm," Ginny said and smiled a little at her. "Will you and Fred help me get my bags inside? It's freezing out here."

So the three students brought Ginny's bags into the cabin. When Ginny walked into the cabin, she gasped, because instead it was absolutely huge. She was expecting it to be very small, but there was plenty of room for everyone. She walked into a huge living room which had a fire place with a fire already blazing in it and lots of comfy looking couches and chairs. Everything was rustic looking, the walls and floors and even the staircase at the back corner of the room were made out of wood. 

"Your room is upstairs," Hermione said, leading her up the staircase. They walked up the stair case and down a hall. Her room was the last door on the right. "You and the other three girls in your group will be staying in here. My room is the one across the hall. Do you want me to stay and help you unpack?"

"You don't have to, Hermione." Ginny said. "I can do it myself."

"Okay, but I want to stay in here and talk to you for a while. I haven't seen you in so long, I want to hear about what's been happening with you these past few weeks." Hermione said.

"Well, basically I've just been spending a lot of time with Lavender and Susan. They are both really nice, and whenever we had free time we went shopping together, or stayed home and talked by the fire all day. It's been really fun. Oh, and I met a guy. His name is Aidan Riley, and he's a muggle." Ginny said.

"Really?" Hermione asked. "Tell me about him."

"Well, he's older than me, he's eighteen, but he's really nice. He's also very good-looking." Ginny said.

"I'm glad to hear that you met someone, because I was afraid that you had started liking Draco Malfoy," Hermione said.

"What made you think that?" Ginny said trying to hide her nervousness.

"Well, because you said that he hadn't been bothering you, which is very unusual for him, and then you gave Pansy a really funny look when she was with him." Hermione replied.

"Did I really give her a dirty look? I didn't mean to, I just hate it when girls hang all over their boyfriends," Ginny said.

"That's completely understandable," Hermione said.

"So, what's been happening around here lately?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, nothing much," Hermione said. "I've been doing a lot of homework so I haven't really had time for much else."

"Really?" Ginny asked. "You should do something other than study while your away from Hogwarts. Haven't you been spending time with Fred and Alicia?"

"Well, yes, but actually I've been really uh, busy," Hermione said

"With what?" Ginny asked.

"I told you," Hermione said.

"Why do have a feeling that you're hiding something?" Ginny asked.

"You're just imagining it, Gin," Hermione said. "I better go. I'll come see you later."

"Why do you have to leave?" Ginny asked.

"Because I have to see if everyone else is settling in okay," Hermione said. "Bye, Ginny."

"Bye Hermione," Ginny said. Hermione left the room, but Ginny couldn't help but think that she was acting very strangely. Ginny didn't have time to worry about it because just then Lavender and Susan entered the room.

"Hello," Ginny said.

"Hey Ginny," Lavender said. "It's great seeing the other students. After I get unpacked, I'm going to go spend some time with Padma. It's been way too long since I last talked to her. I'm going to tell her everything that happened in Ireland." 

"Don't forget to ask her what happened in Paris. I'm sure she has lots to tell about her trip too," Ginny said. "I'll probably go find Hermione again when I'm finished unpacking," 

"I've already made plans with Justin to go outside and have a snowball fight." Susan said.

"That sounds like fun," Ginny said. "I might just have to go with you, Susan. I've never met Justin before. That is, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind Ginny." Susan said. "It'll be more fun if there is a lot of people."

"I'll go see if anybody else wants to come then," Ginny said. "I'll unpack later."

"Okay," Susan said. "I'll meet you outside in thirty minutes."

"See you then," Ginny said and then left to find some people to join the snowball fight.

The first person she saw was Fred, "Hey, do you want to go outside and have a snowball fight with Susan, Justin, and I?"

"Of course," Fred said. "When?"

"Thirty minutes," Ginny said.

"Okay, I'll see you then," Fred said.

"Oh, and see if you can find more people to be in it. You know the more the merrier." Ginny said.

"Okay," Fred said. "I'll tell everybody I see."

"See you later, then," Ginny said.

"Bye," Fred said. And they both set off in different direction to find more participants.

During the next twenty minutes, Ginny talked to Alicia Spinett, Lee Jordan, Terry Boot, and Roger Davies. She convinced them all to participate in the snowball fight. She was about to go outside when she saw Draco sitting in the living room on a green chair. 

"Hello Draco." She said. "Where is Pansy at?"

"None of your business," Draco said sulkily.

"Are you okay," Ginny asked.

"I'm just great," Draco said sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing," Draco said.

"Don't lie," Ginny replied. "If you don't want to talk to me just tell me to leave, and I'll be happy to accommodate you."

"Ginny, could you please leave," Draco asked.

"Okay, goodbye, then," Ginny said and turned to walk out the door.

"No, wait," Draco said.

Ginny turned around and looked at him. "Yes?"

"I don't mean to be rude to you. I'm just frustrated. I hate having Pansy near me. She too damn annoying," Draco said.

"So, tell her to leave you alone," Ginny said.

"I do," Draco said. "About fifty times every day. She just doesn't seem to get the hint."

"So, avoid her," Ginny said. "Spend time with other people."

"Like who?" Draco said. "I don't have any friends here."

"Everybody is going outside to have a snowball fight. You should come. Maybe you can make some friends." Ginny said.

"I doubt that I could ever make new friends," Draco said. 

"Oh, come on." Ginny said. "It'll be fun."

"I suppose it would be fun to throw snowballs at you," Draco said. "Maybe I can take out some aggression."

"Why would you want to throw snowballs at me?" Ginny asked.

"You're right. I'm going to go get Pansy. She makes a much better target," Draco said.

"Okay, be outside in ten minutes," Ginny said.

"See you then," Draco said. "Oh, and Ginny?"

"Yes," Ginny said.

"You should be hoping that we're on the same team because I won't show any mercy towards you." Draco said teasingly.

"No, it's you who should be hoping that your on my team," Ginny said.

"Oh, and why is that?" Draco asked.

"Oh, lets just say that you would have to prepare to face my wrath." Ginny replied. She could hear him laughing when he started up the stairs.

"Was I just being nice to Draco Malfoy? Maybe I should ask, Why was I being so nice to Draco Malfoy, and why was he nice to me? Are we friends instead of enemies? Or are we more?" Ginny thought she smiled to herself and said, "Well, whatever we are, it's nice to have someone to joke around with and to tease. I think that we could be friends, if it was allowed. What am I saying? Why should I care what other people think? I'm going to be nice to Draco if I want to be and it doesn't matter if my brothers don't like it or my parents or anyone else for that matter." Ginny let out a sigh and walked out the door. But she wasn't aware that someone had heard her while she was thinking allowed. She didn't know that Draco hadn't made his way up the stairs and she didn't know how much it meant to him that she didn't care what people thought about them being friends. She didn't know that Draco was trying to figure out a way that they could be together without either one of them being looked down on for it, and without his father or his friends disapproving, and without hurting his reputation. Draco did care for Ginny, but he wouldn't ever be the type of man who was overly romantic or poetic. He would always be the smart-ass, sarcastic, bad boy, and he would never change into some pathetically romantic loser. That was part of what attracted Ginny to him in the first place, just like her attitude had attracted him to her. Neither Ginny nor Draco knew when they started to care for each other or why. They just knew that they both wanted to be together, and they both were determined to convince or rather, trick the other into feeling the same way. 

  
  


A/N-Yeah, I'm finally finished with this chapter! It took me forever to finish because I haven't had much time to work on it. Sorry it took me so long to update. Softball season is now over. Our record was 8-13. Only four more days of school! I'm excited about summer, but I'd be more excited if I didn't have to get a job. I think that this chapter will put me over the 

30,000 words mark! I'm so proud of myself! This was a long chapter. I tried not to make it sappy at the end, but when I wrote it I was tired and it might not have turned out quite right. Oh, and my fic Love Never Dies, is now posted on Phoenix SilverWind's fanfiction site. The address is www.geocities.com/lilsilverphoenix. This fic will be posted on there eventually, and it will be proofread and it'll look a lot nicer. So pretty please visit her site and vote for it. And anyone who reviews my story on that site will get the next chapter dedicated to them. Oh, and if you are bored and looking for a fic to read, you should read "Two Bludgers to the Head and one to the Stomach," by the Marauders Map, because she named a character after me. The Kelli in that story is me! And I'm really cool so you should read it!

  
  


Thanks to all of my reviewers.

  
  


Mysti, here's another chapter. What do you think. You don't have to worry about Aidan for a little while. He won't make an appearance for a few chapters.

  
  


Jewel, I'm glad that you still like my story. Do you still like it after reading this chapter?

  
  


Phenolphthalein, sorry it took so long, I did write as soon as I could though.

  
  


Lady Darkness, do you live in Ireland or have you been there? I made the story take place in Ireland because I really, really, really want to go there. Oh, and thanks for telling me what that name was called.

  
  


Summer Thyme, no snogging in this chapter. Sorry, but it will happen eventually. I'm trying to keep my story from being too mushy so I've been trying to wait a while for the snogging part. I might make them snuggle in the cold and drink hot chocolate. And I might put in something about microwaves just for you, because your hilarious and I love reading your reviews.

  
  


Moniluv, well, the idea for this story just kind of popped into my head a few months ago and it wouldn't quit bothering me until I started writing this story. Truly gifted? Aww, do you really think so?

  
  


Angel, I don't mind emailing you. I plan on doing it again when I post this chapter. I know how frustrating it can be when you miss a chapter of a story that you really like so I email anyone who asks me to. 

  
  


Cthottie482, sorry it took so long for me to update. I really tried to update soon. 

  
  


Crystal Lily, I'm glad it was worth the wait. I hope this chapter was too. 

  
  


Katie, better? Really? I'm glad that you enjoy my soap opera. And have you found a cure for writers block yet?

  
  


Elen, I'm glad you found out how to review, because I love hearing from my readers. Are you really a fan of my story? Thank you, it's people like you who make writing fun!

  
  


Sarah, here's chapter 15. What do you think? 

  
  


FireLily55, it's good to hear from you again. Oh, and thanks I did have fun at prom. It was amazing and I didn't get home until 8 o'clock in the morning!

  
  


Rubyjulz1722, I'm glad you love my story, sorry it took me so long to update.

  
  


Krissy, I think they're cute together too. They finally admitted to themselves that they like each other, now all they have to do is admit it to each other. 

  
  


VirtualFaerie, I'm glad you like my story!

  
  


Katy Kat, here's more! I hope you like it!

  
  


Emerald Quill, I'm glad you like it. If you want to read it with less errors (I know they are really annoying) you should check out Phoenix SilverWind's site. It should be up on her site soon.

  
  


LilyAyl, thanks for telling me that's it's okay that I haven't updated in a while. It helps to have support. I read your new G/D story and I think it's really good. I'm going to review it if I ever have time.

  
  


Kitty Malfoy, I have great writing skills? Really? I'm glad you think so, too bad you aren't my English teacher, she doesn't seem to think that I'm very good at writing.

  
  


Rathead, I'll try and update this sooner than last time. I don't want you to be impatient.

  
  


KarateChick, have you updated Angel Perfect yet? I'll check tomorrow to see if you have.

  
  


Tiger, I'm with you there. G/D all the way! I think it'll probably take me a long time to finish this, but I'll try to write sooner next time!


	16. The Gryffindors Form a Plan

Turmoil At Hogwarts

  
  


Chapter 16-The Gryffindors Form a Plan

  
  


When Ginny went outside, the thirteen other students were already there waiting by the edge of the forest. They were all in a group having some sort of discussion.

"Hey everybody. Are we ready to start?" Ginny said when she reached them.

"Yes, we were just trying to divide into teams," Hermione said.

"Why don't we just have two captains pick the teams?" Lee asked.

"Okay, who's going to be the captains? Justin asked.

"I think it should be the two oldest people here," Fred said.

"That's just because you're one of the 2 oldest people," Alicia said hitting him playfully on the arm.

"True," Fred replied.

"Well then who is going to pick the teams?" Lavender asked.

The students were quiet for a moment and then Draco said, "Why don't the seven Gryffindors take on the seven people from the other houses?"

"But that wouldn't be fair. All of the good people would be on one team," Fred said and grinned maliciously. "You guys know you'd get your arses kicked!"

"We'll see about that," Roger Davies said. "You Gryffindors are going to lose!"

"So it's settled then?" Seamus asked.

"Be prepared to lose," Fred said cockily.

"Wanna make a bet?" Roger Davies asked.

"Sure," Fred said, "The losers have to be the winners slaves for the rest of the week."

Roger looked around at the members of his group who were all shaking their heads up and down. "You're on."

The two boys shook hands and then Roger said. "Let's set some rules for this game."

"Okay," Ginny said. "First thing we need to decide is how to determine the winners."

"Each team should have a flag," Terry said. "Whoever gets the opposing teams flag into the cabin wins."

"Okay, what else?" Hermione asked.

"No one can hold the flag or hide it. It has to be in a place where it can be seen." Susan said.

"You're flag has to be in the area between the cabin and the other side of the forest," Lavender said.

"And we can't use magic during the fight," Alicia said.

Hermione shot her a dirty look and she explained, "It'd be much to hard to end the game if we could just use a simple summoning charm."

"Ah, that's right" Fred said. "This all sounds good, but I don't think we'll have time to play today. It'll be dark within an hour. Why don't we start in the morning?"

"Fine Roger said. "Game starts at nine a.m."

"We'll see you then,"Fred said then spoke to his fellow Gryffindors. "Come on, lets go work on the game plan."

The seven Gryffindor students went into the cabin and found a comfortable room to talk in. Once they had all settled in comfortably they began their discussion.

"Okay, so what do we want to do?" Fred asked. "Anyone have ideas about how this game should be played.

"Well, I think we should have two or three people guarding the flag and the rest should be going after the other teams flag."

"They should wear all white so they blend in to the snow. Then we won't be seen as easily," Lee said.

"Good idea," Hermione said. "And we should makeup a lot of snowballs before the match and charm them so that they don't melt. That way we can put them in a bag of some sort and we won't have to keep making them."

"But we can't use magic," Lavander said.

"No we can't use magic during the fight. They never said anything about before." Hermione said.

"Ahh, very clever, Hermione," Fred said.

"I know," Hermione replied," Also we can't let the other team know about the snowballs we've already made."

"Right," Alicia said. "And we can't let them know that we're in camouflage. That way they will be looking for us in colored clothes and they won't notice us as easily."

Ginny said. "We need white paint for our face and hands too. That way we'll be completely white. And we can just wear clothes over our white clothes. We can just take them off after the fight starts."

"We should have some sort of camp somewhere. We could keep all of our secret stuff there, but we shouldn't keep our flag there," Fred said.

"We'll need to go out and look for good places for our flag and for camp," Seamus said.

"And we need to make a flag," Ginny said.

"Don't forget about charming the snowballs," Hermione said.

"We also need to figure out how to find or make all white clothes," Lavender said.

"We'll need to split up into groups and we can each work on a different thing," Alicia said.

"I'll charm the snowballs,' Hermione said.

"I can work on finding some clothes and paint for us," Lavender said.

Fred said. "Ginny and I will find good spots for camp and our flag."

"I can make the flag," Alicia said.

"What are Seamus and I supposed to do then?" Lee asked.

"You can think of new ideas," Fred said. "Things that we could use to help us win, like the charmed snowballs and stuff like that."

"Oh, okay," Seamus said. "That'll be fun."

"Let's all get started then," Hermione sai.d

"Everybody meet here at 9:00 tonight," Ginny said.

The Gryffindors all went their separate ways and Ginny and Fred were left sitting alone in the room.

"Are you ready?" Fred asked.

"Yup, let's go," Ginny said.

When they went outside it was already dark.

"Which way do you want to go first?" Ginny asked.

Fred said. "Let's go look in the trees over their."

"Okay." Ginny said and they began walking to the North.

"So what's been going on in your life these past couple of weeks? Anything exciting happen?"

"No not really. I've just been pulling pranks on Pansy Parkinson. You know the usual. Making her life miserable."

"Well I'm sure she deserves it." Ginny said. "So what are the other people in your group like?"

"Oh, they're okay. I mean Alicia and Hermione are the same as always, and I can get along with Justin and Roger. Well, I can get along with Roger as long as he keeps his mouth shut. They aren't the type of people I would usually be friends with, but they're okay I guess. And what can I say about Padma. She nothing like her sister. You can tell that she actually has a brain."

"Really?" Ginny asked. "Does that mean you like her?"

"No," Fred said. "Even if I did, she doesn't like me anyway. She likes guys that are serious, which I definitely am not."

"Did she tell you that?" Ginny asked.

"No, I just figured it out by the way she looks at me, and the way that she looks at Roger Davies." Fred said.

'What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"She looks at him like he's a god or something. And they're always talking to each other."

"Maybe they're just friends," Ginny said.

"Yeah, but she wishes they were more."

"You don't know that," Ginny replied.

"Just drop it, Gin," Fred said.

"Fine,' Ginny replied and the two walked in silence for a little while.

"So, little sister, what has been going on in your life?" Fred asked.

"Oh, not a lot,' Ginny replied. "I like my group for the most part."

"I assume that the part you don't like is Draco Malfoy," Fred said.

"I told you, he hasn't been much of a problem," Ginny said.

"You've got to be kidding," Fred said.

"No, I'm not," Ginny said.

"Well, then who's the problem? Is it that kid from Ravenclaw? Or is it one of the other girls?" Fred asked.

"No," Ginny said. " I just don't see how Lee is your friends. He's such a bloody git."

"You must not know him. When you get to know him he's really a nice guy," Fred said.

"Umm, I'd rather not get to know him," Ginny said.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"Don't worry about it, okay?" Ginny replied.

"What did he do?" Fred said.

"Please just forget I said anything," Ginny said.

Fred sighed and said, "Fine."

The spent the remaining five minutes it took to get to the trees in silence. "Well, we're here," Ginny said when they had arrived.

"Do you see any good spots?" Fred asked.

"I don't know," Ginny replied.

"Me neither," Fred said. "Let's look around some more."

"Where would it be hard to get to our flag, even when it was in plain sight?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. There are some trees over there that look..." Fred began.

"That's it," Ginny exclaimed. "We can put it high up in a tree. That way they could see it and it would be hard to get to." 

"That bloody brilliant Gin!"

A/N-Sorry this took so long. I haven't had very much time to write and I had writers block. I'm sure you know how that goes. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and thanks to everyone who's reading this. Sorry this chapters so short. It would have taken a long time for it to come out if I had written more. Well, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but I'm not going to make any promises. Talk to you later!


End file.
